


Where There is Tea, There is Love

by shitucute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Liam and Zayn are very insightful, Light Dom/sub, Louis calls Liam Lima Bean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, if I think of more tags I'll add them, louis is the one getting rimmed so if you aren't into that please leave, that don't realize they both love each other, that is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitucute/pseuds/shitucute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He raises his head in apology, but then the whole world seems to stop, because his eyes meet gorgeous blue ones. The eyes and accent belong to a beautifully curvy guy who looks like he belongs in an Abercrombie and Fitch ad; he’s got amazing biceps and a soft fringe that Harry wants to run his hands through. The guy is wearing a shirt that has a witty slogan on it: My Blood Type Is Tea. Harry’s never seen a person this beautiful before and he’s accidentally run into Angelina Jolie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There is Tea, There is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LKH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKH/gifts).



> What the hell is this, I thought this was gonna barely be 10k and now it's a whooping 21k! I thought it would be crap but actually I think this is one of the best stories I've ever written (and the smut is pretty good too, if I don't say so myself).
> 
> I would like to thank [ Skyebyrd](http://skyebyrd.tumblr.com) for being such a wonderful, patient person and making this story so amazing. So much respect and love for you, you're so nice for keeping on working with me even though I'm a horrible procrastinator! You always keep me on track and straighten my shit out.
> 
> Also, would like to say thank you to my britpick [Loadedlilo](http://loadedlilo.tumblr.com)! It was my first time working with you and I hope to work with you again! You really helped me too, pointing out things I originally didn't see, so thank you again!
> 
> I would also like to say that one of the last scenes (the smut scene) has light d/s undertones and it is NOT negotiated at all and even if it's light it should still be talked out.  
> In real life please talk to your partner before you do anything like this, I know most of you know this but for the few people who don't this is dangerous territory if you don't know what you're doing. 
> 
> ALSO, please before rimming people, take a shower or make sure the rimmee is clean. Since this is fiction idc where/when they rim each other but just for in real life situations, please just take a shower.
> 
> WARNING WARNING THE SMUT IS SUPER OOC SO IF THATS GONNA THROW YOU OFF FROM THIS FIC YOU PROBABLY SHOULDNT READ IT!!
> 
> Okay, now thank you for choosing to read this story and please leave comments telling me what you liked or didn't like! :)xxxx

[ ](http://imgur.com/A0D67dG)

 

Harry is hunched over his computer trying to concentrate on his English essay which is due tomorrow. He hasn’t even got it halfway done yet, and Harry’s starting to feel immensely regretful that he didn’t get it done earlier. Damn his procrastination process. Not to mention Niall is not making it any easier for him, by the way he is practically draped over his back.

“Harry,” Niall whines, “how come you never come support me anymore?” He reaches over and pinches Harry’s cheek lightly. “Don’t you love me? As a mate, it’s your duty to support me when I play gigs and it took me like three months to get Liam to agree to let me play.” Niall rests his head on Harry’s shoulder wistfully.

Harry lets out a strangled groan that sounds too much like a disgruntled kitten. “Niall, you know I love you, but I really have to finish this essay. Besides I look like a total train wreck, there’s no way in hell that I’m going out like this.”

“Then take a shower and get changed. You can bring your laptop and work on the essay there, if anything it will be a more soothing environment to work on it.” Niall has a point.

Harry’s a little too lazy to take a shower, but maybe getting out of their tiny, tiny flat to work on his essay wouldn’t be the worst idea. Also a steaming mug of tea sounds delicious. Being a full time university student is hard after all - or a college student he guesses. Maybe going to University of Southern California in the United States of America, millions of miles away from home wasn’t the best move, considering how far away it is from his family and the fact that sometimes (most of the time) he gets homesick. Luckily, Niall’s accent soothes the little piece of his heart that seems millions of miles away.

“Okay, fine.” Harry huffs, already reaching for his backpack to put his computer, textbooks, and other necessities in. Niall claps his hands in triumph and grabs Harry’s face to plant a huge kiss on his cheek. Harry barely bats an eyelash, he’s used to crazy Irish outbursts by now.

\--

The cafe is packed. Filled to the brim with twenty-somethings that all look like people Harry’s seen around campus. Almost all of the tables are filled and there’s about ten people in front of them in line. Harry subconsciously pulls his beanie further down his hair; he probably shouldn’t have come in a jumper and slightly baggy sweats with greasy hair that was badly covered by a beanie. _Oops._ He’s most likely going to have to talk to people here.

The line shortens remarkably fast except the guy in front of them is ordering some complex coffee drink that Harry’s never heard of.

Harry hears the voice before he sees the face and it makes his heart ache and the familiar accent that he hasn’t heard since winter break. Someone from England is here, the country Harry calls home. It makes his heart speed up a bit.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t know what that is and I’m pretty positive that we don’t sell it here. So, _please_ either get a regular latte or a slice of pie or something on the actual menu.” The Northern accent makes him smile, but the underlined sass it holds makes Harry want to laugh his head off.

“Um, I’ll just get a latte then.” The guy answers and coughs into his hand to try to diminish any embarrassment. A little snort escapes from Harry’s throat and his eyes widen. Oh god, he didn’t mean to offend anyone.

He raises his head in apology, but then the whole world seems to stop, because his eyes meet gorgeous blue ones. The eyes and accent belong to a beautifully curvy guy who looks like he belongs in an Abercrombie and Fitch ad; he’s got amazing biceps and a soft fringe that Harry wants to run his hands through. The guy is wearing a shirt that has a witty slogan on it: _My Blood Type Is Tea._ Harry’s never seen a person this beautiful before and he’s accidentally run into Angelina Jolie.

Harry gulps and takes a deep breath before stepping up to the counter, he’s about to say his order when gorgeous guy’s eyes light up. “Oi! My boy Nialler is finally in the house. About bloody time, Lima was about to shit his pants.” The guy laughs and leans across the counter to do a perfectly choreographed handshake with Niall. Harry’s eyebrows narrow in confusion.

“Eh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Harry here didn’t want to come tonight and I was hell bent on getting him to.” Niall pats Harry on the back.

“Oh well then, hello there Harold. I’m Louis. It’s nice to finally meet you. Niall speaks very highly of you.” Louis laughs slightly as if it’s an inside joke. Harry looks at Niall in accusation, Niall gives him a look of _what_.

Harry swears to god if Niall makes fun of him with beautiful Louis around when Harry had no chance to defend himself, he will indeed finally end the godforsaken Irish bastard. Harry glares daggers at Niall until Niall nudges him with his elbow silently telling him to respond to Louis.

Harry coughs and then looks back at Louis (what a beautiful name, honestly).

“Uh, hi.” Harry squeaks out and then blushes furiously. “And it’s just Harry.” Harry rubs the back of his neck and makes what Niall calls his _awkward frog face_ at Louis. Harry hopes it looks endearing.

Louis smiles at Harry and then looks back towards Niall. “Anyway, I’ll get Zayn to come and help you set up, but first let’s get your order.” Niall gives his classic order of chai tea and Harry tries not to stumble over his order, but when he finally gives it, Louis gives him a glance of approval about his choice of tea and Harry’s stomach erupts with butterflies.

Niall pays because it’s only fair for him to when he practically forced Harry to come--and also because Harry forgot his wallet. Once Niall pays, Louis turns to start making their drinks. While he’s making them, Louis calls out to Zayn for him to come over. Harry isn’t expecting a beautiful guy to come out of the back room with his hair pulled into a top knot wearing a black muscle tank top that looks like the sleeves were cut off at home.

Zayn comes over right behind Louis and whispers something in his ear and Louis lets out a short cackle before lightly shoving Zayn away so he can focus on making the drinks. Harry tries not to get pouty at the flirty behaviour. “Niall needs help setting up the microphones and stuff, so I thought you’d help him with that.”

Zayn looks over at Niall, smiles at him and walks over to give him a high five and a bro hug. “Ay, glad you’re finally here Liam was about to shit his pants.”

“That’s what I said! Lima’s the best.” Louis says, bringing over the cups of tea to the little table they’re all settled at. It’s right in front of the stage so Harry will have a perfect view of Niall singing.

Louis sets the drinks down and then plops down on the seat next to Harry. “Have you met Lima yet?” Louis tilts his head to Harry. Harry freezes up for a second before shaking his head. “Oooh, I love introducing Liam to people. He has such a stick up his bum, it’s fantastic.” Somewhere in that timespan Louis’ rested his hand on Harry’s arm and Harry tries not to implode with excitement because Louis’s hand is so tiny compared to Harry’s forearm; he probably couldn’t even wrap his whole hand around it. It makes Harry want to coo at him. And he really shouldn’t be thinking about doing that with practically a stranger, it might scare him off.

Louis has a mischievous grin on his face and he squeezes Harry’s arm before getting up and dragging Harry behind him. Louis leads him behind the counter clearly searching for this Lima person; Harry guesses that “Lima” is Liam.

“Should I be allowed back here?” Harry asks, looking around the back room.

Louis scoffs, “Of course, if I invite you then you’re fine. C’mon Posh Spice, live a little.” Louis looks back at Harry and gives him a wink.

“What has Posh Spice got to do with me?” Harry questions. Harry almost doesn’t catch Louis rolling his eyes.

“Obviously it’s because you’ve got your posh accent and you’re a fellow Englishman.” Louis explains. Harry nods his head in understanding before Louis kicks open a pantry door.

Inside there’s a guy searching through stacks and stacks of tea; the smell is incredibly enticing. Harry could stay here for the rest of his life. When the guy hears the door open he jumps a little in fright and then holds a hand to his chest, clearly bothered. When he sees Louis his eyes narrow a little in suspicion.

The guy has on a black snapback and a black shirt with a tie loose around his neck. He looks like a mix of a frat boy and a business executive.

“Lima, my glorious Lima Bean how are you doing this fine evening?” Louis says, his voice filled with tease. Louis lets go of Harry’s arm and Harry pretends that he doesn’t miss the warmth of it. Louis skims his fingers against the packets of tea, his small delicate fingers thumping along the cabinet.

“I’m doing just fine Louis thanks for asking. Though I’d rather much know who is currently manning the cash register while you are here talking to me? I don’t pay you to fool around, Lou.” His tone is serious, but Harry can tell they must be decently close friends if he calls Louis; Lou. Louis hops onto one of the empty shelves and swings his legs back and forth, seemingly not listening to a word Liam’s saying.

“Ugh, you’re such a spoilsport Liam.” Louis leans his head on his open palms. “I just wanted you to meet my new friend Harry.” Suddenly, Louis is back up and crossing back over to Harry, who’s still standing there a little awkwardly. Harry lifts his hand to give an awkward wave. Liam smiles earnestly at him.

“Oh well, it’s nice to meet you, Harry, but I have to cut this little _party_ ,” Liam uses air quotations, “short because Louis here has to get back to work or I’ll finally follow through with firing your arse.” Liam walks over and flicks Louis’s ear teasingly. Louis fauxes pain and then slaps Liam on his abdomen and follows Liam out of the back room. Harry walking behind them.

“Hey! Leave my bum out of this, it’s the bane of my existence.” Louis taps his bum a little and if Harry hadn’t noticed Louis’s bum before he certainly does now and it really is quite marvelous.

Louis turns to Harry. “Wouldn’t you say so, Harry?” He cocks his eyebrow and gives a cheeky grin.

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth opens gaping wondering if he just got caught gawking at Louis’s bum like a real creep. Oh, he hopes Louis doesn’t think he’s a creep. Louis’s face scrunches in a cute laugh that makes Harry want to kiss every inch of his face.

“That’s exactly the answer I was looking for - well, almost.” Louis shrugs. “Now you better get out from behind the counter or I’ll have to call security.” Louis jokes and shoos Harry off. Harry doesn’t think he’s felt like this about someone in a while and it feels like a rush of energy surging through Harry.

Harry goes back to his table right in front of the little stage where Niall is currently tuning his guitar and is happy to find that none of his things were stolen while he was away.

Niall looks up at him and smiles, “Are you having fun?” Niall sets his guitar down and sits down next to Harry.

“Yes I am. I just wish you could’ve told me that the cafe you work at has insanely cute guys, so I could’ve freshened up a bit.” Harry pouts, pulling out his computer from his bag.

“Do you mean Zayn? Because I’m pretty one hundred percent sure he’s straight, so it wouldn’t have mattered if you put on your pulling pants or not.” Harry gives Niall a questioning look. Why would Niall even care if Zayn were hundred percent straight or not? Whatever, Harry doesn’t have time for Niall’s weird bro crushes.

“No no, I meant Louis. He’s insanely fit and funny and cute and his bum is amazing.” Harry sighs just thinking about it. Niall starts laughing, hand to his belly kind of laughing. Harry scowls.

“Oh my god, oh my god. You are totally gone for him, aren’t you? Dear god you fall fast.” Niall wipes fake tears from his eyes. “Seriously though, I don’t think Louis is the dating type so I think you’re pretty much screwed there. He’s all about laughing and having a good time, not much of the relationship type in my opinion.” Harry frowns, because if Louis isn’t the relationship type maybe they aren’t really compatible at all. Harry’s an all or nothing kind of guy; he likes commitment and long term and possibly getting married types of relationships.

Harry looks over at the cashier and sees Louis laughing at something a costumer’s said and he’s so lovely. Harry thinks he’s the most wonderful person he’s ever seen.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still seems like a pretty lovely guy would love to be friends or something.” Harry says looking back at Niall. Niall just gives him this pitying sort of look and pats him on the back.

“Okay, well I’m going up there to do my set in about five or so minutes. You should hop up for a few songs come and sing with me, do a little harmony.” Niall suggests only slightly breaching the topic as if it might scare Harry off. Harry’s stomach sinks at the thought of being onstage.

Harry chuckles nervously, “Nope you know me, that’s not happening. My singing is only meant for our ears only.” Niall’s face sort of falls, but he picks it up quickly but Harry can tell.

“Suit yourself.” Niall gives him another pat on the back and then heads onstage.

Harry hates disappointing Niall, it’s the worst thing anyone could possibly do. It’s just--Harry has had stage fright since his primary school performance where he was supposed to play Elvis but almost ended up barfing on the stage. Seeing all those people looking at him, expecting the best to come out of him...it’s horrifying. He knows he has an okay voice, maybe even a great one, but every time he even thinks about stepping onstage his hands get sweaty and his stomach feels like someone just sucker punched it. So, no, he’s not keen on singing in front of crowds.

The crowd loves Niall though; when he finally gets off the stage, he's beaming. The whole atmosphere of the cafe is pumping; even Harry had felt like getting up and dancing with the crowd. There isn't really the space to be dancing, but the crowd seems to make space; they all huddle up close to the mini stage and gawk at Niall.

Harry gives Niall a big hug, "You did amazing. The crowd totally ate it up!" Harry ruffles Niall's hair and gives him a dopey smile. Niall is the best.

"God, it was amazing. I feel such a rush right after I perform. I feel like running a marathon.” Niall starts jumping up and down like an ecstatic kid at a sweet shop; Harry puts his hands on Niall’s shoulders to calm him down.

A little ball of energy surges at Niall and almost topples both Harry and Niall over. “Niall that was sick! Rocked the whole joint, there’s no way that Liam won’t let you play again.” Louis does his handshake with Niall and then takes him in a big hug. Harry tries very hard not to fond at how cute it is.

“The only thing that would’ve made it better if Harry had come up and sang with me.” Niall looks over at Harry and winks, but Harry starts to sweat. God damn it he hates these conversations, but Harry can’t ignore the little lights that go off in Louis’s eyes.

“You sing? My dear Harold, I feel cheated.” Louis puts his hand to his chest in a mock sign of betrayal.

“Oh no, I’m no-” Harry tries to stop the conversation before it goes too far.

“Harry here has a lovely voice, but he doesn’t care to share it with the world, right prick he is.” Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders and tugs him close to his side. Harry pouts and eyes Niall with a poignant look.

“Oi, that’s a shame. Would’ve loved to hear what you’ve got and I’m sure you have a nice tone with your low voice and all, but you can’t win ‘em all, I guess.” Louis shrugs and crosses his arms. “If you ever change your mind, though, you know where to come. I could set you up for an audition with Lima like this.” Louis snaps his fingers within a couple of inches of Harry’s face. Harry blushes. He wish he had the courage to pick up Niall’s guitar and start freestyling love sonnets about Louis’s eyes and his lovely bum, but, sadly, that’s not something Harry can do.

“Okay, well, Harry and I have to get back home. God knows he needs to eat a banana every other hour, am I right?” Niall nudges Harry in the side with his elbow. Harry’s nostrils flare as he glares at Niall. Did Niall really just say that in front of Louis? There goes Harry’s one chance with a nice fit boy.

Louis cackles and puts his hands to his stomach. “Oh no, it’s not like that! I don’t have a weird thing for bananas, I don’t know what Niall was thinking honestly-” Harry cuts himself off. He really dislikes the predicament he’s landed himself in currently.

“No no, I get it. Go home and enjoy eating your banana or whatever.” Louis lets out a little snort.

“Night Niall, you did a really good job tonight. See you tomorrow.” Niall thanks him and they have another hug.

“Alright seriously now, goodbye Nialler.” Louis laughs and waves bye to them and walks away.

Then a couple seconds later Louis runs back over to Harry, and puts his arms around Harry’s neck and slightly burrows his face into Harry’s neck. Harry’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. He should definitely, most likely, hug him back. Harry hesitantly puts his arms around Louis’ waist and awkwardly tries to avoid creepily smelling Louis’ hair. After a couple of seconds Louis slightly releases his grip on Harry’s neck.

“Night Curly.” Louis whispers softly in his ear, his lips dragging against Harry’s ear and cheek while he says it, before dragging his hand down Harry’s chest and walking off.

It happens so fast, Harry doesn’t even register what happened until Louis’s walking away again. All he can hear is Niall wolf whistling and laughing. Harry glares at him and slaps him upside the head while they walk outside, a blush still faint on Harry’s cheek.

\--

Louis’s wiping off the last table of the night. The whole restaurant is dark and quiet except for the low music Zayn insisted on playing while they closed up for the night. It had been a pretty exhausting night filled with intolerable customers that Louis had probably driven away for good. Really, it’s a surprise he hasn’t been fired yet.

“So what’s with this Harry guy?” Zayn sidles up onto the table Louis just finished wiping off. Great, now he’s going to have to clean it again now that Zayn’s greasy arse has been on it.

“Who?” Louis asks, moving around Zayn to start putting the chairs on the tables. Louis’s tired and he just wants to go back to his flat. He’s in no mood to deal with Zayn’s questioning, Zayn’s always questioning him about something.

Zayn scoffs, “Niall’s friend? The one with the curly brown hair?” Zayn rolls his eyes and Louis’s blank expression. “The one who had a massive crush on you and then you hugged him and then whispered something, I’m assuming was dirty, in his ear when he was leaving?” Zayn folds his arms.

“Oh, that Harry.” As if Louis knows millions of Harrys. Louis chuckles as he remembers the funny expression on Harry’s face when Louis had kissed his cheek. “He was funny. Did you see that face he made when I kissed him? Bloody hilarious. Niall was right laughing his head off.” Louis snickers and throws his towel over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna ask Niall for his number? You seemed pretty into him.” Louis rolls his eyes. Zayn always does this, this silent kind of matchmaking thing where he tries to set Louis up with the first nice guy that walks into a room.

“Nah, kind of dorky. He’s not really my type.” Louis leans against the table, thinking about it.

“Not your type as in not a douchebag?” Zayn slightly purses his lips in the way he only does when he’s more than a little annoyed with Louis.

“Ugh, would you leave me alone? Not _every_ guy I date is a douche. It’s just the recent ones.” Louis huffs, folding his arms in a child-like pouty way.

“I’m just saying he might be good for you.” Louis scoffs and Zayn scowls. “And if you aren’t interested at least don’t lead him on; he was totally into you tonight and you played with his feelings a little.”

“I did not! I’m not a prick that would play with people’s feelings.” Zayn gives him a look that says that’s not what I saw. Louis scowls. “Just because I kissed his cheek doesn’t mean I played with his feelings.” Louis protests and it feels like he’s making excuses, but he didn’t play with little ol’ Harry’s feelings, goddamnit.

“Okay okay, whatever you say. Just thought I would bring it up.” Zayn slides off the table and heads back to the counter, putting all the pastries away.

Louis stands there for awhile. He’s not a player or someone who would manipulate someone like that. He dates enough of those people not to be that kind of person. He’s not, he’s just not. No matter what Zayn says. Zayn and his cool top knot and wise conversations in the middle of the night. Louis can’t stand it, but he’s definitely won’t be a flirt. No siree.

 

. . .

[ ](http://imgur.com/wdIE0JI)

 

 

Harry’s _not_ going to the cafe to see Louis.

He’s going because he needs a peaceful, quiet space to do his school work and Niall said he would help him with his statistics homework, but last night he ran out to a frat party making preposterous excuses on why he needed to go. Just because Harry’s wearing a certain white T-shirt that accentuates his biceps and extremely tight jeans that could easily be mistaken as leggings and that he bothered to style his hair this morning means nothing.

Harry knows that Niall is at work and it would be more than a little rude to interrupt him but he’s hoping on catching him on his break. Harry walks into the cafe, his boots clicking on the wooden floor.

Harry spots Niall’s blonde hair wiping down a table towards the back of the cafe; he decides to interrupt him once he’s ordered his drink. Harry’s totally not looking, but he can’t spot Louis anywhere and he’s trying not to pout.

The guy he orders his tea from has dark brown hair and mismatched freckles on his neck; he’s attractive and Harry’s wondering if they only hire fairly good looking people at this cafe.

Harry walks over to Niall and pats him on his shoulder to get his attention. Niall spins around and his eyes light up, “Hey Harry, what brings you here? Not that I don’t love seeing your lovely face.” Niall puts the rag he was using to clean the table over his shoulder.

“You promised you would help me with my statistics last night but you ran off. So, I thought I would catch you here.” Harry pulls on the straps of his backpack subconsciously. Niall raises his eyebrows and a teasing grin starts to form on his face.

“Oh really? Not here to see a certain guy with blue eyes and a scrumptious bum?” Niall is keeping the little smirk on his face and Harry fights the feeling to pull his lips down so that it’s not so condescending.

“If you must know, no I am not. I can’t believe you would think so little of me.” Harry shakes his head and cocks his hip out.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Niall sighs and gets up from the table. “But if you want me to help you, you’ll have to wait at least twenty minutes until I get off my shift. I hope you brought something else to do in the meantime.” Niall pats him on the back.

“I did, don’t worry. It’s all good.” Harry puts his books down on the table Niall just cleaned. Niall walks back to do whatever his job requires.

Harry sits down and starts pulling out his textbooks and notebooks. He twirls his pencil in between his fingers.

“Well, hey, look who showed up today.” A cup of tea is placed in front of Harry. Harry’s stomach flip flops and his heart starts beating a little faster. He could pick out that Northern accent anywhere. Harry looks up and is met with mischievous blue eyes staring back at him. Louis’s hip is cocked out and it really shows off his curves. He’s wearing a tight black shirt that says: _If TEA can’t fix it, it is a serious problem_ with black jeans; he looks amazing in all black.

“Yep.” Harry says, awkwardly. He always gets so intimidated by cute guys, Jesus.

“You clean up well.” Louis compliments, pulling out a chair at Harry’s table and plopping down onto it.

“Thanks.” Harry says, biting on his eraser a little.

“You’re welcome.” Louis rests his chin on his hand and gives Harry a little cheeky smile. “So, what do we have here?” Louis reaches for Harry’s schoolwork and pulls the textbook towards him.

“Statistics.” Harry makes a grumpy face at the book; he really does not appreciate statistics. Even his professor doesn’t seem to like statistics and he teaches it. It definitely doesn’t give Harry much hope. Louis whistles and then chuckles.

“Ooh, I _hated_ statistics.” Louis flips through the textbook. Harry notices Louis’s dainty wrist and the tattoos that reside there.

“You took statistics?” Harry lights up. Common ground, he can do common ground.

“Hell yeah; was the worst term of my life.” Louis looks up at Harry and sticks his tongue out at him in disgust.

“Yeah, I am definitely not enjoying it either.” Harry bites his lip as Louis continues to sift through the textbook making different faces as he goes along. “What year are you in? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m in year two, so I just had to deal with this last year, but I’m bloody glad it’s over. I only just passed with a solid C.” Louis laughs softly and then pushes the book back over to Harry. “Okay, well, I should probably get back to work before Liam yells at me.” Louis stands up and stretches. Harry takes dignity in the fact that his eyes didn’t go down to look at his abdomen. “Nice to see you again, by the way.” Louis waves behind himself as he walks away.

Harry totally doesn’t watch the way his hips sway when he moves or how his bum looks in those jeans. Nope, not at all.

Harry’s fucked. Utterly fucked.

. . .

Harry and Niall are planted on their sofa watching _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_ ; Harry would feel embarrassed about watching it but he needs to keep up with pop culture or soon he will become an uncultured college student who stays in and studies -- or at least that’s what Niall told him. Which is actually pretty hypocritical considering Niall has been on his phone ever since the last episode when Kim had made her signature crying face.

Harry’s trying to pay attention to the show but Niall is texting and he hasn’t bothered to turn his ringer off so Harry can hear every little click he makes on his phone. “Hey Harry, you wanna go to a bar?” Niall asks, his face illuminated by the light on his phone.

“Niall it’s almost ten. You could’ve asked me to go out like two hours ago and I would’ve said yes, but it’s too late now.” Harry would usually jump at the chance but he’s feeling a little moody today and is not up to going to a pub with Niall and having a horrid hangover tomorrow.

“What if I told you that Zayn, Liam, and Louis were all going to be there?” Niall’s eyebrows raise up and he’s got this little edge of a smirk on his face, like he knows Harry can’t possibly say no now. And he’s right. Harry’s been thinking about Louis too much; he feels like a stalker whenever he thinks about his cute, tanned face and his hard core tattoos that aren’t expected to be on such a dainty, tiny guy. His heart flutters and it’s really very embarrassing. Not to mention, Harry goes to the cafe almost every day now hoping to catch Louis when he’s on shift. He’s so desperate, even Harry doesn’t like himself.

“Alright fine, but I’m not happy about it.” Harry huffs and sinks down lower onto the sofa. Niall bounces up on the sofa immediately and tugs on Harry’s cheeks.

“No point lying to yourself, mate.” He hops off the sofa and runs over to his room. “Now come on and put on your fancy pants, let’s go to a bar!” Niall practically sings in joy, his alternate personality that only comes out when he’s particularly excited about going drinking.

Harry pulls himself off the sofa and heads over to his room, shuffling through his wardrobe and deciding what he wants to wear. He settles on his classic tight black jeans and a shirt with a crazy pattern on it and then unbuttons the first couple buttons. He puts his hair up in a classic black scarf to keep his curls contained and then heads back out to the kitchen.

Niall’s sitting on the edge of the sofa clearly waiting for him, even though Harry probably didn’t take longer than fifteen minutes. Niall looks up at him.

“Ready to go?” Harry nods and Niall twirls his keys in his hands and then they head off to the bar.

When they get there, there’s a little neon sign that says _Karaoke Night_ and Harry gives Niall an odd look, because karaoke bars aren’t really their scene.

They make their way inside and the place has a little stage on it with a karaoke machine set up and then the bar to the left and little tables scattered around.

Harry’s surveying the club when Niall lifts his hand and waves at people from a distance. Harry sees two people wave them over; Harry suspects it’s Zayn and Liam.

“Ay, glad you guys could make it.” Liam says as he gets up and gives both of them little hugs. Zayn gets up and does the same. Zayn pulls over two more chairs and Harry and Niall sit down and smile their thanks towards him. “You guys are just in time for Louis’ performance.” Liam says with a giant funny smile on his face.

Harry’s brow furrows, “I didn’t know Louis was a singer.”

“Oh, he’s not, he just likes to do these things occasionally.” Zayn takes a sip from his drink when Harry hears the beginning notes of _Britney Spears’ Hit Me Baby One More Time_. Liam nearly falls off his seat in laughter.

“Oh god, he’s doing it, he’s doing it.” Liam laughs and wipes fake tears from his eyes and Zayn chuckles a little bit too.

A little cough comes from the stage, “Hi I’m Louis and this goes out to my best mates.” Louis’ standing onstage and he looks gorgeous. He’s got on a speckled black jumper on that makes him look like a little woodland fairy and a pair of black jeans that are tighter than. . .well Harry doesn’t quite know, but they’re tight. His hair is done up into a styled fringe and it’s so soft and delicate Harry gets the urge to coo at it. He really needs to learn how to control himself.

Louis looks over at the table and spots him and winks. Harry feels like a hyper fanboy who just got a famous boy bander to look at him. Louis gives another little cough and then starts singing the catchy Britney Spear’s tune.

He has such a lovely voice; it sounds like cold lemonade on a sunny day or like melted caramel and Harry has an inkling that he should try sneakily recording this so that he can listen to it while he falls asleep because it’s lovely. So lovely, he thinks, that he may faint.

 _“Oh baby, baby”_ Louis starts shaking his hips in time with the music and Harry feels his mouth go dry. _“How was I supposed to know, that something wasn’t right here?”_ Louis takes his hand and puts it to his stomach. He’s staring directly at Harry. There’s no mistaking it, Harry’s sitting at the back of the table with the other boys at his sides and Louis’s looking straight at him. His whole body seems to thrum with electricity.

Louis keeps shaking his hips and playing with the mic cord until the chorus, it’s like he’s serenading Harry; Harry thinks he’s glowing. _“Give me a sign,”_ Louis freaking belts it. His voice doesn’t sound pitchy at all, which is crazy because this is a karaoke bar. People are supposed to be pitchy and horrible.

“Hit me baby one more time.” Louis stares Harry down in what Harry can only identify as bedroom eyes and then winks. Harry’s trying really hard not to blush or to let the way Louis is staring at him affect him, but it is; it’s affecting him so much.

It’s so not fair to have a beautiful boy serenade him at a crummy karaoke bar, but that’s what Harry’s life has come to. Louis is being a little minx and Harry is lapping it up like a little puppy. He shouldn’t feel this way about someone he’s only met a couple times, but he does. He’s positive all the other boys are giving him slightly freaked out looks or maybe they’re used to this. Does Louis do this with every guy?

Once Harry thinks it, he immediately feels bad. He shouldn’t just assume that Louis would be like that, he has no evidence and even if he did, it’s none of Harry’s business quite frankly. Even though he would really like it to be his business.

Louis finishes the song and gives little bows as the crowd that’s in the karaoke bar cheers. Harry doesn’t know how he should react. Should he congratulate him? _Hey, thanks so much for making me very uncomfortably aroused in front of my mates, haha yeah and I totally think you’re my soul mate._ Harry thinks not.

Louis plops down in the seat across from Harry and sips on his bright coloured drink. Liam claps Louis on the back and Louis nearly chokes on his drink. “I never thought you would actually do that. You’re a beast, mate.” Liam nearly cheers and Louis scowls.

“I did what I had to do, _Lima._ ” Louis smirks at Liam, clearly knowing how to push his buttons.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Liam’s brows are furrowed and he looks like he’s about to do something childish. Louis snorts.

“As if I would.” Louis rolls his eyes and then stands up, “Anyone up for a round of shots?” The table projects their encouragements  at him. “Well, then someone’s got to pay because I most certainly am not.” When Louis says this, the boys instantly put their fingers on their noses and yell _‘Not it!’_

Harry sits in confusion until Louis sends a smirk his way. “Looks like you’re up, Curly. Let’s go.” Louis makes a little beckoning hand motion and makes his way to the bar. Harry follows Louis to the bar and pulls out his wallet.

“What can I get for you guys?” The bartender asks. Louis puts his elbows on the counter and leans his chin on his hand, staring up into the bartender’s eyes.

“Could we have a round of tequila shots, pretty please?” Louis bats his eyelashes and Harry notices the slight movement in Louis’ hips as he sticks them out.

"Sure." The bartender starts putting the shot glasses on the table and then starts pouring liquor into them. "Nice singing up there, really wooed the audience.” Louis gives him a signature smirk and picks up a cherry from a dish the customers could snack on. Louis pops it in his mouth and raises his eyebrows. Harry looks between the two of them and tries his best not to look too jealous of how they’re totally flirting right now.

“Thank you.” Louis says and grabs the tray of shots. Harry pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and leaves around thirty dollars on the counter trying to get back to the table as soon as possible. Louis gives the bartender a final wink before hauling the tray back to the table.

“Oi! Make room for the drinks.” Louis shuffles his way in between Liam and Zayn to try and find a place to put the tray down. Liam rearranges the glasses on the table to make room. Louis puts down the tray and then sidles back to his seat.

Louis pulls his speckled black jumper off, (only to leave him in a maroon scoop neck shirt that makes a chest tattoo visible that says: _It Is What It Is_ ) and then he fixes his fringe in an adorable way.  Harry bites his lip and tucks his hair behind his hair. Zayn, Niall, and Liam grab their shots and down them, simultaneously. Louis takes his shot and his adams apple bobs, Harry gets transfixed by the movement of his throat for a second but then he snaps out of it before anyone can notice.

Somehow they end up on the topic of cuddling and Harry doesn’t even know how it got to this point, but they’re all sitting around laughing and drinking their beers.

“You never want to cuddle with Harry. He’s the worst big spoon I’ve ever met.” Niall insists his beer sloshing slightly in his hand. Harry blushes and glares around at Niall.

“Hey,” Harry defends pointing at Niall, “that is because I’m a little spoon at heart.” Harry’s on the edge of being drunk but still categorizies himself as tipsy. He places his hand to his heart. He is a little spoon and he admits it.

“I’m sure you’re a great spooner, Curly.” Louis raises his glass to Harry in a snooty way and it makes Harry blush.

“I am. I very much am. Always love validation from you, Lou.” The nickname slips out of his very loose mouth. Harry licks his lips.

“I’m a big spoon myself.” Louis puts his hands behind his head and leans back into the chair. Puffing out his chest like he’s bigger than he is, but really he’s a little lion man and it makes Harry want to coo at him.

“We fit together!” Harry exclaims and claps his hands. A smile spreads across Louis’ face. Louis goes to take a sip of his glass and then nearly spits it out an idea crossing his mind.

“Zayn, _Zayn, Zayn,_ ” Louis grips onto Zayn’s jacket sleeve. “We’ve got to sing our song, babe. _Please._ ” Louis begs, pulling on Zayn’s coat.

“Fine, but only this once, okay?” Zayn huffs, rolling his eyes but getting up from his seat anyway.

“Yes, thank you and I love you so much.” Louis jumps out of his seat and adjusts his shirt. “Get ready for the performance of your life, Curly.” Louis leans on the table and he winks at Harry.

Harry smiles as Louis and Zayn scuttle up on stage. “Hey, I’m back again with my best friend and we’re going to sing our song.” Louis teases and puts his hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

Louis pushes a couple buttons on the karaoke machine and then smiles up at Zayn. _“Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.”_ Louis serenades Zayn and Zayn just rolls his eyes back.

The whole song is just Louis spinning around with Zayn, dancing around him, and caressing his face. Louis finishes and holds the note five beats longer than necessary and then he puts his mic back and turns to hug Zayn. Harry can’t stop smiling and he whoops and claps the loudest when it’s over. 

“It’s really quite sad, actually.” Liam says his face in an oddly sad expression.

“What?” Niall’s eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t know?” Liam leans forward like he’s about to say something gossipy. “Zayn is  going back to England in a couple months. School is getting to be too stressful for him, it’s really heart breaking. We’re all gonna miss him.” Liam says and his puppy dog eyes are in full force, they’re even seem to be tears at the corners of his eyes. 

Harry looks back at the stage and sees Louis’ arm over Zayn’s shoulder as they head back to the table. Their friendship seems to be tighter than the bond of brothers. Louis and Zayn sit back down at the table.

“Amazing, right?” Louis fixes his fringe, his face looks a little sweaty. It is a little hot in here.

“Absolutely superb.” Harry makes a perfect signal with his hands.

“Oh, don’t flatter me.” Louis pretends to flip imaginary hair over his shoulder. Harry thinks he might be in love.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” Harry smiles at Louis with a cheeky grin. Louis blushes, Harry thinks it’s the first time he’s ever seen Louis embarrassed before. Harry grins at his achievement.

“Mm, I love this song.” Harry hums, his eyes closing as the opening notes of _The Neighbourhood’s “Sweater Weather”_ comes on over the speakers. 

“You like The Neighbourhood?” Louis asks, Harry opens one of his eyes. He wouldn’t have pegged Louis for the hipster grunge kind of music guy. 

“More like love.” Harry responds, opening both of his eyes and takes another sip of his drink.

“You hear that they’re playing in L.A. soon?” Louis asks, as he raises his glass to his lips.

“Yeah, I think in a couple of weeks actually.” Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise and puts the glass to his lips. 

It’s just then that Niall leans against Harry’s shoulder, slobbering against Harry’s shirt. “I think that’s our cue to go.” Harry says and puts his arm around Niall’s shoulder to keep him upright.

. . .

[ ](http://imgur.com/9FJdGWL)

 

 

Niall’s playing at the café again and Harry’s going for moral support. 

“You don’t have to come with me.” Niall says as he puts his guitar case over his shoulder, ready to go.

“Yes, I do. You need moral support. We’re friends, the best of friends, of course I’m coming with you.” Harry’s scrambling to pull on a decent shirt because Niall had just told him fifteen minutes ago that he was playing again, which leaves no time whatsoever for Harry to get ready.

Niall sighs, “You can just admit that you’re going to see Louis, you aren’t fooling me.” Harry throws his shirt at Niall’s face.

“Okay, fine maybe I am going to see Louis, but I’m _also_ going for moral support.” Harry finally finds a shirt that suits his needs and walks past Niall ready to go.

“If you say so.” Niall follows him out to the car.

The cafe is packed again, but Harry really expected no different. Niall goes to the little stage and starts setting up while Harry sits on a bar stool by the coffee making station. Harry stupidly didn’t bring anything to do because he had been in such a rush to get out of the flat.

Harry’s playing around on his phone when someone places a cup of tea on the counter by him. “Your usual.” Louis’ wearing a shirt that says; _Coffee Just Isn’t My Cup Of Tea_ and he looks as vibrant and beautiful as usual. 

“Oh, I didn’t order this. Should I pay or should-” Harry’s rambling he knows, but he never quite knows how to act in these situations and it’s pressure, okay? There’s a lovely boy in front of him that knows his tea order and that’s, that’s the best thing thats happened all week. 

“Just say thank you.” Louis cuts him off and leans against the counter. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry nods and takes the tea in his hands. “Yes, thank you.” Harry takes a sip, “Are you allowed to do that?” Harry asks placing the tea down because it’s a little too hot for his liking.

“Do what?” Louis asks.

“Give me a free drink.” Harry says, pointing towards the cup.

“Probably not, but what Liam doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Louis says and he’s thumping his fingers on the wooden counter.

Harry hums in response and turns to look back at Niall. He’s speaking to the audience right now, his fingers picking the strings a little and he doesn’t look nervous at all. Harry could never do that, he really respects people who have to guts to go up on stage and sing well. 

“So, why don’t you sing?” Louis asks. Harry spins back around in his chair to look at Louis. He looks genuinely curious.

“Well, I sing. I just don’t sing in front of crowds or anyone else really.” Harry picks up his tea, just to have something to do with his hands.

“Why do you think that you’re scared of singing in front of people? Niall says you have a wonderful voice, so that’s not why.” Oh god, Niall has talked about his singing abilities in front of Louis, that’s no good at all. He hates talking about why he’s scared, because he doesn’t really have a logical reason for it. He knows he has a decent voice not the most unique, but still good. He doesn’t know why.

“I don’t know.” Harry looks up at Louis but Louis’ giving him a look that says _that’s not an answer._ Harry gulps, “I don’t know, what happens if people think I suck? Or I get up there and just freeze? Bloody fuck, that would be embarrassing. I read this quote once by Charles Darwin that said: _My will and reason were powerless against the imagination of a danger which had never been experienced._ I don’t know why but that really spoke to me and I was like, that’s exactly what I’ve been feeling, I don’t know it’s stupid, really.” Harry’s staring at his cup of tea and he has no idea why he just spilled his guts to Louis, who probably thinks he’s completely bonkers right about now and will never speak to him again.

When Harry finally looks up Louis looks completely engaged in what he’s saying, his eyes are wide and understanding and it makes Harry’s face get red. “No, no, I totally get what you’re saying. Sometimes when I was little I’d have dreams of going to school in my underwear, so it’s a bit like that. . .well, kind of not really, but I think I get what you mean. It’s just your imagination and I’m sure if you got up and sung right now you’d get a standing ovation and I’d be right there to cheer you on, all right?” Louis pats him on the back and gives him a genuine smile and it makes Harry’s stomach flip and his heart soar. “So, don’t cancel yourself out like that. Whenever you decide you want to sing, if you ever do, come to me and I’ll set everything up.” Louis pinches Harry’s cheek lightly and Harry gives him a little smile.

Louis is definitely trying to kill him.

When Niall gets off stage he’s sweaty and beaming, they find a table and sit down. Eventually, the whole gang’s there,just laughing and having fun. Louis’ been practically glued to his side all night and it’s making Harry’s head spin from all the attention he’s getting. 

“We should have a little pizza party get together at Harry’s and my place!” Niall is still not off his performance high yet, but it’s a little contagious because the whole table is buzzing with energy. Louis whines, his head pressed to Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, lets do that. It’d be so cool, we’d all have so much fun. We’d watch Avengers and Spiderman and shit.” Niall sounds so excited he’s literally bouncing from his seat.

“The new Spidermans or the old? Because even though I love Tobey Maguire, I have to say I love Andrew Garfield more.” Harry points out, because he has a giant man crush on Andrew and it’s only been growing. Louis’ pawing at Harry’s arm like he wants attention, like a little needy cat and Harry smiles at that thought because Louis would be a lovely cat. He feels warmth spread throughout his body, when Louis grabs onto his bicep and starts squeezing. Harry starts to giggle though because it’s close to his armpit and he’s stupidly ticklish.

“That would be sick. I’m in.” Zayn agrees and he’s been taking slow sips from his iced tea all night and Harry’s surprised he hasn’t finished it yet.

“Yeah, that’d be fun. I’ve been needing a lads night lately.” Liam nods. “When were we thinking?” 

“I’ve got a lecture tomorrow but nothing on the weekend so I’m pretty flexible.” Harry says. Louis’ practically rubbing his face in Harry’s arm and purring and Harry feels drunk even though he’s not had a sip of alcohol. He’s drunk on Louis.

“How about Saturday then?” Niall looks around the table at them. 

“Saturday works for me.” Liam says and Zayn nods in agreement. 

“Saturday at eight then?” Harry confirms and they all murmur in agreement. “It’s a date!”  Harry gives a thumbs up and smiles. Lads night, he can do lads night.

“Never asked me if I was free on Saturday.” Louis says pouty and it’s quiet enough that Harry knows it’s just for him. Harry laughs and looks down at Louis.

“Fine. Are you free on Saturday?” Harry asks.

 

“I’ll have to check my calendar.” Louis looks away as if he’s looking at his calendar and seeing if he’s free; he’s doing a little hum sound, too, and it’s positively adorable. Harry just can’t stop grinning. “I think I’m pretty free.” Louis looks up at Harry and gives him a cheeky grin, Harry giggles and then sighs happily.

 

“Glad you could fit time into your busy schedule.” Harry teases and he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it but he’s running his hands through the back of Louis’ hair. His cheeks pink in realisation and he stops his hand.

 

“I gotta do what I gotta do, Harold.” Louis lightly pushes his head into Harry’s hand, a sure sign for him to keep stroking and it makes Harry’s stomach erupt into a new wave of butterflies.

 

. . .

 

Harry ordered the pizza ten minutes ago and he’s sitting patiently on the sofa, waiting for the other boys to show up.

“Hey Harry, I’m going to go get some more beer. I’ll be right back.” Niall’s wrapped up in a scarf, that Harry is positive he took from him.

“Sounds good. Don’t take long though, I’m not sure I’ll be able to entertain them.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Niall chuckles like he’s hiding something and it makes Harry squint his eyes at him in suspicion. “Okay, I’ll be back.” Niall says in an impressive impression of the Terminatorand then leaves the flat.

Harry chuckles and smiles awkwardly. Harry never knows what to do when he’s waiting for people. He rubs his hands up and down his jean clad thighs and then starts tapping his fingers on them. 

He should probably be doing something when they get here, so he doesn’t look like he was just sitting around and waiting for them. Right. Harry will set up some plates and utensils. Have a little _get your pizza_ station. 

Right then, the buzzer rings and Harry jumps in surprise. He’s always been pretty skittish. Harry walks over to the intercom and presses the button to let whoever up.

He pulls out the napkins and lays them next to the plates. 

Someone knocks on the door and Harry rushes over to open it. Harry practically throws the door open. 

“Hey!” He says, loud and boisterous. Harry’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush, so much for being cool and collected. He looks down and sees Louis standing there with a decidedly big jean jacket on his shoulders and a little black beanie on his head. Louis’ eyebrows are raised and he has a little smirk on his face. “Oops.” Harry murmurs and lets Louis into his flat. He really wished he could’ve been more cool when he answered the door, not loud and obnoxious. God, Harry’s so embarrassed.

“Hi.” Louis looks around the flat and starts taking off his jacket. Louis hums, “Mmm, it’s so warm in here.” Louis sits himself down on his sofa and puts his feet on the table and with anyone else Harry would scold them and tell them to take their feet off his bloody table, but he can’t seem to tell Louis otherwise.

“The pizza and the other boys should be here any moment.” Harry stays awkwardly standing, not wanting to interrupt a Louis in his natural habitat. 

“Where’s Niall?” Louis looks over at Harry dully and he looks so attractive. Jesus, it looks like he hasn’t shaved in a couple days and his scruff is amazing, something Harry would like to feel on his thighs. Nope, he should stop those thoughts right now.

“Niall just went out to get some more beer.” Louis hums again in acknowledgment. 

Harry awkwardly pads around the kitchen for a little bit, not quite knowing what to do. Niall should be back from getting beer already, the general store is like, a block away. Zayn and Liam don’t strike Harry as the type to be late, so that’s a little worrying too; and not to mention Louis is lying on his sofa not sure what to do. Harry is an awful entertainer, Jesus Christ. Harry’s goes back out to the living room and sees Louis playing around on his phone.

“I’m so sorry, I have no clue where they are. Niall should be back by now.” Harry sits on the arm of the sofa and it looks like Louis is about to say something but then the buzzer rings. “Oh! That’s probably them, I’ll go get it.” Harry jumps up from the sofa and presses the buzzer to let them in. 

He’s never really been alone with Louis and when he was it was only for a couple seconds and he was in an area of quick escape, but Harry lives here. He can’t just awkwardly leave. It’s making him a little nervous, he feels like he should entertain him and he could definitely come up with a couple ways. He really needs to stop those thoughts because like that would happen. But maybe it would, maybe Louis is trying to play hard to get and Harry can play that game, he thinks. 

He really, really can’t though. 

Someone knocks on the door and Harry quickly opens it to find the pizza guy standing there. Great, not who he wanted, but at least they have pizza now for distraction. Harry pulls out his wallet and gives the allotted money, grabs the pizzas and goes to the kitchen to put them on the counter. “Pizza’s here!”

“Oh bloody finally, I’m starving.” Louis practically leaps off the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen. Louis opens the first pizza box and it seems like he just waits a second to breathe in the pizza smell before finally taking a slice. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever felt this endeared.

Louis puts the pizza on a plate and then hops onto the counter, kicking his legs a bit and  chewing slowly. “I have no idea why the other boys haven’t shown up yet, I’m usually the late one so I was surprised when I was the only one here.” 

Harry leans his back against another counter so that he can face Louis and nods a little. “Yeah, it’s a bit strange considering the store is only about a block away. Niall should be back by now.” Harry crosses his arms, he can’t help but worry a bit. North Hollywood sometimes isn’t the safest of areas.

Harry’s phone makes a little buzz sound and Harry picks it up. “Oh, it’s from Niall.” Harry quickly opens the two snaps that are there.

The first one is a selfie of Niall out in the cold and there’s two people behind him and Harry can’t quite tell who they are. Harry’s brows furrow. The second one is a picture that looks like it’s in a dodgy pub with Zayn and Liam staring at each other and Niall’s drawn a sloppy heart around both of their heads, but then the five-seconds are up and Harry puts his phone back down.

“Well, what happened?” Louis asks and he looks fucking adorable sitting on Harry’s counter and he’s trying not to let it play with his heart strings.

“I think-I think they ditched us?” Harry says in disbelief. He can’t believe Niall would go behind his back and make him be alone with Louis in their flat. Oh god, Niall knew that Harry liked Louis too, he probably had this whole thing planned. He’s going to seriously kill Niall this time.

“What?” Louis squawks, “Liam wouldn’t have the balls.” Louis reaches over to Harry’s phone and takes it into his greasy pizza hands. Harry strangely doesn’t mind. “Well, where is it?” Louis’ clearly rummaging around Harry’s phone trying to find the email, text, or whatever format Niall told him on.

Harry steps forward, so that he’s almost in between Louis’ legs. “It was a Snapchat, they go away after a couple seconds.” 

Louis squints his eyes and lets out a little growl. “I know what Snapchat is.” He puts Harry’s phone down and his lower lip puffs out and Harry resists the urge to bite it. He really needs to control himself. “Well, fuck them. We’ll watch superhero movies and eat pizza without those wankers.” Louis hops off the counter and marches to his sofa. 

“Do you want some more pizza?” Harry calls to Louis and Louis’ crosses his arms on the sofa. 

“Yes,” Louis calls back grumpily and it shouldn’t make Harry smile goofily but it does. “In fact bring the whole pizza box, we aren’t leaving this sofa unless it’s to put in more movies.” Harry’s smile stretches across his whole face. He’s down with a whole night on a sofa with a beautiful boy who is probably the kind of person to have witty commentary throughout films.

Louis _is_ , in fact, the kind of person to have witty quips throughout films and once in awhile he grumbles about little things in the movie _did you see that cup? That cup wasn’t there before, ooh bad production team!_ Not to mention he got incredibly cuddly after he forced Harry to go make them some popcorn. 

Louis’ whole upper body is leaned against Harry and his legs are curled up on the sofa. It makes little butterflies swarm his stomach every time Louis so much as snuggles a little bit farther into Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry keeps refusing urges that tell him to stroke Louis’ hair and put his arm around him, but he thinks that’s a little cliche so he really tries not to. They’re halfway through _Thor_ when Harry hears Louis’ soft puffs of air slightly even out. 

Louis’ so good at spotting production mistakes that now Harry is attuned to see them; so, when he notices one that Louis doesn’t, he looks down and sees that Louis’ eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open. Louis’ eyelashes are fanned out across his cheeks and Harry feels the need to write long tedious poems about how lovely they look splayed out and fluttering slightly at a mishap in Louis’ dream. He’s so beautiful and that doesn’t even cover it. He looks so soft when he’s not spewing shit about something or another.

Harry can picture lazy Saturday mornings, waking up to this sight and how happy it would make him and how domestic their life could be. Harry’s stomach lurches at how much he yearns for that life with Louis that he couldn’t picture with anyone else. It’s scary, too, is the thing; he’s only known Louis for a couple weeks but he’s already so attracted to him and he hasn’t felt this way about anyone. Never felt drawn to someone’s energy as much as he is with Louis.

He’s not sure Louis feels the same though. Louis flirts and teases him, yeah, but Harry’s seen Louis do that with everyone and he probably accentuates it with Harry because he knows Harry has a bit of a crush. 

Harry lightly runs his hand through Louis’ hair, caressing his head and softly pulling the tufts off his face. His cheekbones look sinful from this angle and Harry tries hard to not think about what he would look like with Harry’s cock in his mouth, because Harry doesn’t want to be disrespectful. It would just be a very beautiful sight.

Harry sighs and pulls his hands out of Louis’ hair. Louis makes a little noise of distress and Harry tries hard not to smile like a lunatic. Louis’ face is scrunched up in distaste and it makes Harry chuckle lightly. He doesn’t want to wake Louis up but he also doesn’t want him to sleep on his sofa, because Harry knows how uncomfortable this sofa is to sleep on; he complains that it’s how he got his bad back.

Harry carefully gets off of the sofa and tries very hard not to wake Louis up. He tries to assess the situation. 

He has a couple options. One would be to wake Louis up and then Louis would thank him and go back to his own flat, (which Harry doesn’t want to do because Louis looks so peaceful and he definitely wouldn’t mind Louis staying the night even if they aren’t in the same room). He could keep Louis sleeping on the sofa (but that’s his least favourite option because he’d prefer Louis to not wake up and be cranky about his sofa, he should feel well-rested and pampered when he wakes up). His last option is to carry Louis to Harry’s bed and for Harry to sleep on the sofa. 

That, he decides, is  his favourite option and Louis doesn’t look that heavy. Louis is so tiny, he probably weighs as much as a feather, a cute little feather that’s snarky and brash and - Harry really needs to stop talking about Louis being a feather. How had he gotten so deep into.

Harry keeps Louis wrapped up in his blanket and grabs from behind his knees and under Louis’ upper back, carrying bridal style. Louis’ eyes flutter open momentarily and he makes a little indignant noise, looking around for a second confused and then snuggles back into Harry’s arms, crinkles his nose and lets out a little huff of air before falling back asleep, so Harry carefully walks to his bedroom and lays Louis on his bed. 

He doesn’t strip Louis because that would be weird and Louis is in sweats so he’s probably comfortable enough. He does, however, tuck Louis under his duvet and brush the hair from on top of Louis’ forehead because he looks like an angel sleeping and it’s doing something horrible to Harry’s heart. It also feels sickeningly domestic, like Louis could easily fall into Harry’s home life and not much would change. 

Harry leaves the room before he does something stupid, like stare at Louis sleeping all night. He closes the door quietly and goes back to the sofa to sleep. He immediately regrets giving Louis the only blanket on the sofa, because he’s currently freezing his tits off on the most uncomfortable sofa in the world, but, y’know, true love and all that.

**. . .**

 

Louis wakes up disoriented and not entirely sure where he is. All he can tell is that this is definitely not his room and that it looks unbearably like it’s early in the morning. 

Louis rubs his eyes and remembers last night, how the boys had ditched Harry and him (Louis is suspicious that it was a whole master plan to get Louis alone with Harry) and watching Marvel masterpieces and still finding flaws in the production, but loving them all the same. 

He must’ve fallen asleep sometime between Loki finding out that he’s Laufey’s son and him sending the Destroyer because that’s the last thing he remembers.

The flat is silent; Louis could probably hear a pin drop. He tip toes himself through the hallway and into the living room where he nearly has a heart attack because there’s Harry sleeping on a sofa without a blanket on. He must be freezing. Louis travels back into the bedroom to grab a blanket from the bed and then tip toes back to Harry, not wanting to disturb him. 

He drapes the blanket on top of Harry’s body and tries not to wake him. Harry sleeps in a kind of adorable way, Louis notices. His arms are crossed in front of him, like he’s angry and his lips are out in a permanent pout. Louis thinks it’s adorable.

Wait, no he doesn’t. He doesn’t think any of his friends are adorable, except maybe Lima bean when he’s extremely frustrated, but that just stems from Louis teasing him. He doesn’t _really_ think Liam is adorable, just like he probably doesn’t think Harry is adorable. Besides, the way Harry flushes when Louis stares at for him too long or when Harry had told him the reason he has stage fright or the way he sleeps or the way Harry’s hair is currently falling over his face or how he’s _too_ nice to everyone makes Louis frustrated and oddly charmed at how good of a person Harry is. 

Except, Louis doesn’t date guys he finds adorable, he dates guys he thinks are hot or like the way they order their tea. He has one night stands and dates douchey guys and doesn’t stay attached, so that he doesn’t get hurt; he has a very thick, nicely guarded wall and he doesn’t intend on letting it down. 

Though maybe the way Harry’s hair is falling over his face, makes him want to let down the draw bridge and let this adorable guy in, let him take care of him and actually start to love him. 

Jesus, when did that happen? He knew Harry was a good looking guy though he wasn’t really Louis’ type but all of a sudden he thinks back to those moments where all he wanted was for Harry to look at him and pay attention to him and how his breath would catch and butterflies would erupt in his stomach when Harry finally did. 

Louis also has an inkling Harry feels the same way, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to put himself out there and tell Harry he might have feelings for him. There’s still a good fifty percent chance he will get shut down and there’s no way in hell Louis is taking that chance.

Louis looks at Harry and appreciates the silence of the flat and the slight calmness he gets when all he can hear is Harry’s steady breath, breathing in and out. Louis sighs and goes back to Harry’s room and burrows himself into Harry’s duvet and sheets and closes his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Shit. He might seriously like Harry.

**. . .**

The morning wasn’t quite as awful as Louis expected it to be. When Louis woke up Harry had made him some toast and tea. Harry had also profusely apologised that he had to leave to go to a lecture, but that Louis could stay as long as he wanted as long as he locked the door on the way out. Harry gives him a spare key and is on his way.

Louis had nodded and sipped his tea, almost astounded into quietness at how Harry had steeped his tea almost perfectly how Louis liked it and kept it black and simple.. This adorable guy needs to be stopped.

Now Louis’ at his shift at work and he’s trying not to let his mind wander to Harry, but that seems like all he can currently think about and it’s driving him up the wall. Liam had even commented on it.

“What crawled up your arse and died.” Liam had commented as he passed him in the back room. Louis had just glared at him and kept on walking.

He can’t focus on anything Zayn’s currently saying because he just spotted Harry walking into the cafe and he was happy to see him. Harry’s curly hair is wrapped up in a scarf and there’s stray wisps of curls peeking out and it makes Louis want to go over and tuck them behind his ear.

Then Louis sees a guy come up from behind Harry and hug him. Harry’s face changes from blank to excessively happy in point two-seconds. It makes Louis feel like someone just took out his heart and stamped on it until it was a bloody mess. Louis gulps and immediately kind of shuts down, he crosses his arms and tries to focus on whatever Zayn is currently saying.

Zayn looks at Louis curiously, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Louis tries seriously hard not to look over at Harry when he talks, but he fails horribly when something moves out of the corner of his eyes and he looks over there. Harry’s now sitting at a table with a guy with a stupidly big quiff and laughing. It makes Louis’ jaw clench and he quickly looks away before he does anything stupid. 

Zayn of course, looks back at them and sees Harry laughing with the guy. 

“Who’s that?” Zayn turns back to Louis with raised eyebrows. Louis clenches his fists tightly and looks around for something else to do, to distract himself. Louis sees a dirty table on the other side of the cafe, away from Harry. 

“Why should I know?” Louis snaps and heads over to the dirty table. He doesn’t mean to be mean, but he’s right. Why would Louis know who mystery guy is? With his stupid, ridiculous quiff and making Harry laugh. This is what Louis tries to avoid, the stupid green monster inside of him.

Louis takes the dirty dishes off the table and heads to the back room to leave them for Niall or Liam to wash. He has a feeling that Zayn follows him, and he’s proven right when Zayn stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What was that about?” Zayn asks, his eyebrows narrowed and his voice laced with concern.

“What was what about?” Louis crosses his arms, he tries to play it off. He hopes Zayn buys it and just leaves him alone, but knowing Zayn and his tendency to read Louis like a book, he doubts it.

“You totally just snapped at me for no reason.” Zayn practically throws his hands up in the air in frustration and then lands with them on his hips. Louis huffs and avoids looking at Zayn, picking a spot on the counter to stare at. “Do you like Harry?” 

Louis’ head snaps towards Zayn. “No. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis tries to play it off again and Louis’ nails are digging into his palms.

“ _Louis._ ” Zayn’s giving Louis an earnest look, that makes Louis feel like shit, because Zayn’s his best friend but admitting he has feelings for Harry feels like giving up or admitting he’s weak.

“Just stop, it’s fine. Harry’s allowed to hang out with whoever, it’s not like we’re dating or even sleeping together.” Louis says what he’s supposed to say and it feels programmed. Harry is allowed to hang out with other guys who are decidedly the opposite type of Louis. Maybe Louis isn’t Harry’s type, damn it, he hasn’t thought about that. Great, now Louis feels like crying.

“Yeah, but you’re allowed to get jealous, Louis.” Zayn puts his hand on Louis’ arm and he knows it’s meant to be reassuring but Louis just feels like a cornered animal.

“I’m not jealous.” Louis huffs, frustrated. He knows he’s jealous but it’s not something he’s keen to admit. “It’s fine, I’ll deal with it. And who knows, maybe they’re just friends.” Louis says, but it feels like a lie. He’s just saying something to get out of this conversation and it seems to be working.

Zayn just gives him a sad look and it makes something horrible curl up in Louis’ stomach. Seeing Harry walk into the cafe was supposed to be fun, a nice chance for Louis to flirt Harry’s pants off, but obviously that’s not the case now.

Louis pretty much pouts for the rest of his shift and when Harry sees Louis, he beams and he gives Louis a big wave like a five year old kid. It makes Louis feel even worse for being such a jealous monster. 

Louis gives Harry a timid wave back and then walks away. Louis knows that was probably a total wanker move, but he can’t go over to Harry’s table and have him introduce Louis to his boyfriend who is everything he’s not, so Louis just walks away. He just misses the way Harry’s smile drops from his face.

Once Louis’ shift ends he leaves through the back door of the cafe and he smokes about three cigarettes in the alley, then heads to his car. 

He really hopes Harry’s happy with his boyfriend.

 

**. . .**

[ ](http://imgur.com/KE47uQ9)

 

Louis acted really strange at the cafe today; he didn’t come over and say hi, like he usually would. Harry really wanted to introduce him to Nick, so that Nick would stop bugging Harry about how sometimes he gets dreamy eyes during their statistics lecture. Nick had also said that a guy as perfect as Harry had described was impossible. Harry wanted to show Nick up, because frankly Louis is the perfect guy. 

Harry wonders if it’s something he did. Was Louis weirded out that Harry moved him to his bedroom that night he stayed over? Harry could see how Louis would think that was weird.

The front door closes and Harry jumps up from his bed to talk to Niall. Niall and Louis’ shifts on Monday usually intertwine so he would know what was up.

“Hey, how was work?” Harry asks, standing in the hallway. Niall looks up from where he just walked in.

“It was good, nothing too exciting happened. I saw you were there with Nick for a while though.” Niall crosses over to the fridge and opens it for a before-dinner snack. Which, Harry will probably end up making dinner because Niall is useless, honestly. 

“Oh yeah, he wanted to see what the whole fuss was about with Louis.” Harry walks over to where Niall is standing.

“And did he find out?” Niall turns to look at Harry with a beer in his hand. Niall starts sifting through drawers trying to find the bottle opener. Harry sighs.

“Well, no, Louis was being all weird. Didn’t come over to say hi like he usually does.” Harry absolutely doesn’t pout at the thought (okay maybe he does but only for a second). Louis ignoring him makes Harry sad, all right? Louis is the sun and east or whatever that Shakespeare shit is.

“Hm, maybe it was just an off day.” Niall’s found the bottle opened because now he’s taking little sips of the beer.

“Maybe,” Harry runs his hand through his hair. “Was he acting weird to you? I mean, I hope it’s not him just being weird with me.” Harry bites his lip, he hopes to god Louis doesn’t find him weird or unsettling. Harry doesn’t think he could deal with that to be honest.

“I don’t know, honestly. Didn’t see him around all that much, must’ve bolted once his shift ended.” Niall’s on the sofa now and Harry must have really not been paying attention, because he does not remember Niall going over there at all.

Harry hums in agreement and starts to get ingredients out of the fridge. He guesses he’ll have to stop by the cafe tomorrow to see if it was a fluke and maybe to also see Louis’ pretty face again. 

**. . .**

 

 

Louis didn’t sleep a wink the last two nights and it’s all because of stupid Harry and also stupid school. His brain function is extremely limited this afternoon, when he checks in for work with his _Tea. It’s What Winners Drink_ shirt on and he can’t even be happy about that.

Louis’ making a chai latte and he’s not sure if Charlie wrote down soy milk or not on the little sticky note. Charlie has incredibly bad handwriting and Louis’ got no patience, so he makes it with soy milk anyway, just in case. 

He hands it to the person who ordered it and thanks them and then they’re on their way. The little bell on the front door rings when someone walks in and Louis curses to himself. Harry’s walking in the door and he looks as cute as ever. 

Louis wants to go hide in the back room but Liam will ultimately find him and fire his sorry arse, so he pulls through. Charlie gives Louis Harry’s order (as if Louis didn’t already have it memorized) and Louis starts making it. 

Harry comes over and leans on the counter. “Hey, Lou.” His smile seems a little off, a little wary and it makes something horrid settle in Louis’ stomach.

“Hey, Harold.” The nickname flows off his lips without him wanting it to.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks. “I was just wondering because you sorta ran off the other day and I was wondering if, you know, you were okay.” Great, so Harry had noticed Louis being a total asshat and not going over to say hi and introduce himself.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Wasn’t feeling all that great that day, had a bit of a stomach ache. Besides, didn’t want to interrupt you and your, um, friend.” Louis tries not to accentuate the friend, wondering if maybe Harry will correct him.

“You mean Nick?” So, that’s his name. “Yeah, he’s in my statistics class. He’s been the best this semester, really helped me out a bunch.” Harry looks really fond and smiley talking about Nick. It makes Louis want to disappear, but he pulls through it.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Louis is being so awkward, why can’t he just move on.

“Yeah, I wanted to bring him here, he actually really wanted to meet you. I probably talk about you way too much.” Harry’s eyes widen and he blushes. “I mean not just you, but you know, this place and Liam and Zayn and everyone.” Harry stops himself before he can continue making a fool of himself, but it makes Louis smile. Harry’s incredibly endearing.

“It’s fine, Curly.” Louis finishes Harry’s tea and sets it down on the counter. “I know I’m pretty irresistible.” Okay, he can do this. He can be friends with Harry, he likes Harry. He’s great company and has great biceps, now that Louis is noticing. 

Harry laughs. “You got that right.” Harry taps his fingers on the counter. “So, what’s been up with you this week?” Harry looks at Louis as he runs his fingers through his long hair. It’s loose today, free of any confines.

“Ah, not much. Donny lost another game yesterday; if I had that team I could get them to be legends.” Louis shakes his head. He had a journal when he was younger about all the ways that he could make the Rovers champions, but sadly nothing came of it.

“Oh, you watch football?” Harry asks.

“I’m from England, what do you think?” If Harry doesn’t watch football, maybe they aren’t soul mates after all. Louis will just have to convert him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Ever since I’ve been in America, I’ve kind of fallen off the football bandwagon. A disgrace really.” Harry shrugs and looks back at Louis.

“You got that right. If you were my son I’d probably disown you.” Louis smirks.

“How cruel. I would be a very good son and it’s not my fault I don’t know what channel football is on.” Harry’s pouting and he looks like a cherub, it’s truly sinful.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis says, exasperated. “It’s on FOX Sports, that’s no excuse.”

 

“Hm, what about I’m too busy with schoolwork? Is that a permissible excuse?” Louis shakes his head and bites his lip. “Wow, you play a tough game.” Harry huffs, but he has a hint of a smile on his lips.

“You know it.” Louis winks at him and it’s only now that he realises how close Harry is. Only a couple inches away from his face. Louis’ eyes fall down to Harry’s lips and they look full and soft. Louis would love to kiss him.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Louis jumps away from Harry, startled. “Get back to work, there’s too many drinks lining up!” Charlie practically shouts at him. Louis rolls his eyes and mouths _buzzkill_ , Harry gives a big smile in response.

“Guess I’ve got to get back to work. Next time I see you, you better have brushed up on your football knowledge.” Louis scolds him and he walks back over to the barista station; if he sways his hips a bit while he walks, well, then nobody has to know. Except, for maybe Harry. He’d like Harry to know.

 

. . .

 

Louis’ almost done with his night shift when Harry comes in. He looks amazing as usual. His hair is up in a bun and Louis thinks that Harry is the only guy Louis’ ever seen that is capable of pulling off a bun. 

He looks a little off, though, skittish and a bit nervous. When Harry comes up to the counter, he’s rubbing his palms together. “You all right there, mate?” Louis asks, looking at Harry warily.

“Peachy,” Harry pipes, his shoulders slightly unwinding. “Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Neighbourhood concert with me?” Louis freezes. Harry must take this as a bad sign because he just keeps on talking. “Just you know, because they’re playing here Saturday and I originally bought the tickets for me and Nick, but he bailed last minute and I remembered that you and I had talked a bit about them, so I was wondering if you would maybe want to go with me?” Harry seems to run out of breath. 

Louis’ panicking a little bit. He doesn’t think he could control himself around Harry for that long of a period. Especially if this was supposed to be a date with Nick. Louis doesn’t want to decline though, he wants to spend time with Harry. Even if it’s only laddy time where they just chug beers and talk about cute boys. He wants that badly, but he has to build up to that, has to gain resistance to Harry’s adorableness and make sure he doesn’t make any unwanted moves on him. 

Louis’ taken too long to answer now, Harry’s eyes are already losing their light. His face slowly falling into a pout. “Uh, yeah I’d love to,” Louis looks around the cafe trying to find something to answer with. Louis spots Liam clearing a table. “But only if Liam comes too.” 

Louis mentally slaps himself in the head. Liam hates The Neighbourhood; he thinks they sound awfully depressing. “Yeah, see, he loves The Neighbourhood and would be incredibly jealous if we went without him.” Lies. All of it, lies. In fact Liam might actually kill him when he finds out.

Harry looks a bit shaken, but quickly recollects himself. “Yeah, yeah, I’d guess that’d be okay.” Harry puts his hands in his coat and gives Louis a weak smile. “So, it’s on Saturday and it starts at eight, so I guess I’ll pick you up around seven, seven-thirty?”

“Yeah, that sounds cool. I don’t think I have your number though, but Niall has mine so just ask him for it.” Maybe Louis does have some moves left in him.

“Okay, sounds good.” Harry looks like he’s trying to contain a smile and he’s playing with his bottom lip.

Louis smiles, “So, the usual?” Louis asks, picking up a cup to write on. Harry nods and smiles back. 

 

. . .

 

Harry’s lying on his bed waiting for the time to go by. The concert is tonight and Harry’s extremely nervous. Even more nervous than when he’d asked Louis out. 

God, that plan went to shit. He’d thought Louis was going to turn him down so he had pulled out the pity card and said Nick had bailed. He’s a horrible person. He had seen the tickets on ticketmaster and had thought of Louis and instantly clicked on them on a whim. He thought once he had the tickets he would have the courage and he was right.

The one thing he hadn’t coordinated for, was for Liam to like The Neighbourhood too. Now he has to go to the concert with the two of them and he’s secretly hoping Liam will bail, call in sick. That’s unlikely to happen though.

He had just wanted to get to know Louis better, to have a fun night at a concert with him. To maybe get a little tipsy and get the courage to snog Louis’ face off, but Liam’s a guard dog; he’ll never get away with anything while Liam is there.

Liam will most likely ruin the mood. He isn’t the biggest Liam fan currently. At least Harry has the time to pick out the perfect outfit, going for sexy and sleek and he thinks he pulls it off quite well. Classic black skinny jeans and a mesh black shirt that shows off his tattoos. 

Louis had texted Harry his address earlier with bunches of cute emojis that had made Harry bury his face in the pillow to stop from screaming. 

Harry puts Louis’ address into google maps and sees that it’s not too far away. He rolls around on his bed a bit, the urge to pull out his computer and watch a couple episodes of Friends while he waits is so strong that he ends up doing it.

It makes the time pass quicker and soon Harry’s putting on his golden boots and he’s out the door to Louis’. 

Louis lives in a semi-sketchy apartment complex. Harry has to drive around the block a couple times until he finds a place to park. Classic Los Angeles situation. Once he’s parked he texts Louis that he’s here and waiting up front. 

Louis texts back a _be right down_ and Harry turns on the radio while he waits. He sees two bodies out of the corner of his eyes coming down the stairs and his jaw drops. Louis looks fucking delectable, his hair put up into a messy but styled fringe and he has on black skinny jeans with a sinfully tight T-shirt.

Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car to greet them. “Hey!” Liam greets, his face in a smile. Harry can’t even focus on Liam though because all he can see is Louis. 

“Hi,” Harry puts his hands in his pockets. “You guys look - great.” Harry almost can’t think of a word, not wanting to come on too strong but also not wanting to be too nonchalant. 

“Yeah, you too.” Louis says, as he fixes his fringe. Harry might imagine it but it looks like Louis gives him a once over and Harry gulps.

“You guys ready?” Harry says, trying to distract himself from the sexual tension that’s burning a hole through him.

Louis nods, “Ready as ever, mate.” Liam replies and hops into the car, not even waiting for Harry to open the door.

Harry makes sure to open the passenger door for Louis though. “Gentlemen first.” 

Louis scoffs, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Harry laughs. While Louis crawls into the car and then Harry shuts the door carefully. Practically racing back to his side. 

 

. . .

Louis’ slightly freaking out. Okay, major freaking out, but he’s keeping it under wraps. Once he stepped outside and saw Harry, his knees almost gave out and he’d wanted to run back inside. Harry looks perfect, enticing and, most of all, fuckable. 

And Liam has no fucking clue. He keeps on bringing up random shit and Louis just wants to duck tape his mouth shut. That’s saying a lot considering how much he loves Liam. 

The car feels like there’s a buzz in the air, a silent electric current that only Harry and he can feel. It makes his cheeks red and his mind fuzzy. He really wants to put his face in Harry’s lap and that’s a weird freaking urge and that’s coming from Louis.

They get there at eight sharp and when they all get out of the car, Liam is still rambling about something or other. They walk through the bouncer with their tickets and try to get settled somewhere in the club, but the only thing that could really calm Louis at this moment is some alcohol. 

“Hey, is anyone up for some drinks?” Louis asks looking at them both. 

“Yeah, I’ll go get some.” Harry brushes past Louis and it causes Louis’ heart rate to skyrocket. Louis nods and then leans against a wall.

“Are you alright?” Liam’s brows are furrowed and he looks seriously concerned about his wellbeing. Liam is so maternal sometimes.

“Just peachy.” Louis snarks back. He hadn’t meant to come out as rude as it did, but he can’t take it back now.

“Louis, why did you ask me to come?” Louis shifts in his spot, his jaw clenching. “Lou, you know I hate The Neighbourhood.” Louis avoids his eye contact at all costs, even though he knows Liam is searching his body language for some kind of sign.

“Is this because of Harry?” Louis’s whole body goes stiff. Why are all of Louis’ friends so intuitive? “If you’re uncomfortable around him you could’ve just told him no.” Louis snaps his head to look at him.

“No,” He defends. “No, it’s not that.” Louis says, his voice a little softer right now. He just feels a little trapped in his own head, currently.

“Well then, what is it?” Liam probably already knows the answer, but he’s going to push Louis to say it if he doesn’t answer. That’s just Liam’s way of getting Louis to do stuff. It usually works too, damn him. 

Louis sighs, “I sort of,” He takes a deep breath, preparing for a secret he couldn’t even admit to Zayn. “like Harry.” He says it fast and low so that maybe Liam won’t catch it.

“That’s great!” Louis squints at him as if he’s missed something. “Louis, Harry is totally head over heels for you. He comes to the café daily, just to see you.” Liam explains further, but it just sort of feels like Liam pitying him. 

“I don’t know though, I’m pretty sure he has a boyfriend.” Louis crosses his arms and looks down at the floor.

“Oh, who, that Nick guy? Why don’t you just ask him then?” Louis nearly growls at him.

“It’s not that simple.” Louis protests.

“Yes, it is.” Louis feels like hitting him on the head until it’s knocked into his head.

“Not everyone is as open as you are, Liam.” Louis’ tone is cruel and mocking, but it’s true. No question is off limits to Liam, he will answer everything even if you don’t want him to.

“I’m sorry, Lou. Do you want me to leave?” Damn it.“I can give you guys some alone time for you to talk it out with him?” Louis shifts weight again and hunches over. Liam must get it though. “Okay, that’s all you had to do.” Liam comes over to him and kisses him on the head. “I’m gonna go call Soph.” His mouth still on Louis’ hair. Louis nods in understanding. He makes sure to note to give Liam a hug the next time he sees him.

God, Louis hates how much he loves Liam sometimes.

Harry comes back with drinks and a confused look on his face. 

“Where’s Liam?” Harry looks around as if he’s just around the corner. Harry’s gigantic hands are fit around three glass cups and Louis almost lets his mouth drop open at the sight of his fingers stretched around the cups. 

“Oh, he had to go. Some emergency with Sophia.” Harry makes a little ‘o’ face in understanding. “More drinks for us then.” Louis reaches forward and takes one of the cups from Harry’s hand.

“I hope she’s okay.” Harry looks genuinely worried. Louis can’t believe how much Harry cares about someone he’s never met. It makes Louis want to settle down with Harry and have ten kids and live in the suburbs. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s fine.” Louis chugs his drink, hoping that it’ll make him a little less tense. So far it seems to be working.

Harry takes a sip from his drink and smiles over his cup at Louis. Louis feels incredibly awkward and not sure exactly what to say, so he just keeps on drinking.

The crowd cheers in front of them and the lights dim. The band comes out and the whole crowd yells at the top of their lungs. Louis cheers with them, Harry at his side doing the same. 

The band starts singing and Louis closes his eyes at the sound, swaying slightly. The sound filling the entire club, permeating the space with loud bass and grungy singing. It makes Louis smile. 

He finishes his cup and makes for the other one in Harry’s hand. Harry hands it to him soundlessly. It’s stupid to even think about talking at this point. Louis downs the second drink in record time, feeling buzzed already and a little lost from the sound of the music. 

Harry puts his cup down on a random table and touches Louis’ arm gently, motioning to the dance floor. He mouths _you wanna dance?_ and makes little dorky dancing gestures with his body. Louis laughs and nods his head; this boy is a clown.

Louis starts walking into the crowd of people with Harry right behind him. At one point Louis almost gets shoved away by some hooligan of a person, but Harry latches onto his shirt and pulls him back to his chest.

They’re already pretty close to the stage, in a throng of dancing bodies. Louis’ heart almost stops and his body seems to melt into Harry’s, the beat throbbing into Louis’ feet and encompassing his whole body. Harry feels so much taller than him, but he can still feel the constant beat of Harry’s heart against his back and for some reason it makes him feel powerful.

Louis moves his hips slightly back into Harry’s crotch, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, buzzed on a couple drinks and drunk from the energy of the club. Harry’s hands instantly come to rest on his hips, gripping harder than he should, but it feels sensational. 

Louis breathes in deep and closes his eyes, leaning back into Harry’s chest. He starts pushing his hips back to the beat of the song and Harry keeps grinding forward. Harry’s head is pressed to Louis’ neck just breathing him in, Harry’s long hair tickling Louis’ face. It makes Louis hot and clammy. It feels dirty but fantastic. 

Harry is leaning over him and running his nose up and down Louis’ throat. Louis puts his hands around Harry’s neck and pulls him closer. Harry nips at Louis’ throat, Louis stretches his neck out and moans. Harry’s gigantic hands that can carry three red solo cups at once are running over his upper thighs and it’s torture, his hands so close to where Louis wants them to be. 

Louis feels his breath getting heavy and deep, he’s sweating all over and Harry probably is too. It’s fucking hot in here, but they don’t care. They still grind back on each other. 

Harry starts mouthing at his neck all wet and slobbery and Louis should tell him to stop because Louis’ skin bruises easily and there’s sure to be a hickey there soon. He physically can’t though because he wants Harry to put that hickey on him; he relishes in the fact that Harry wants to, seems to be drunk off this feeling too. The feeling of grinding the shit out of each other to their favourite band. 

The music isn’t helping with the slow, sexy lyrics and beat causing Louis to stir with arousal. He pushes his arse back harshly and Harry squeezes his hips in a warning, Louis’ breath hitching. He wants to fall limp on top of Harry, for Harry to just grind on Louis’ arse and for him to just sit there and take it. It’s dangerous, but most of all it’s just hot and it makes Louis’ brain all muddled, not quite sure what’s right and what’s wrong.

Harry’s sucking on Louis’ neck and holding Louis close to his body. He thinks he can feel the outline of Harry’s dick in his tight jeans and it makes  him a little loopy. 

Louis closes his eyes and lets himself just feel. His hands running down Harry’s arms and bending awkwardly to touch his back. Harry spins Louis around so that he’s facing him and Louis gasps. Harry’s eyes are shown from the lights on the stage and his eyes are dark with lust. 

Harry runs his hands through Louis’ hair and pulls a little making Louis keen into his arms. Harry places Louis’ hands around his neck and puts his hands on Louis’ waist, never once breaking eye contact. They grind each other’s groins on each other like it’s their last nights alive and it’s sloppy but it feels fucking fantastic. Louis feels high, his hair almost matted to his face. His dick practically pulsing at this point. Their rutting on the dance floor in front of about two thousand people and it makes it even hotter. Louis’ never felt this way before, like Harry could do whatever he wanted with him and he wouldn’t mind. 

He has so much trust in Harry already and they haven’t even known each other longer than two months. Harry’s just so unlike any guy Louis’ met and been attracted to, he’s kind and actually cares about what Louis says. 

Harry’s staring at him with a kind of intensity that makes Louis’ mouth go dry. Harry seems to be leaning in and Louis is too, a kind of slow motion kind of thing. Their faces are only an inch away from each other when the song stops and Louis feels like all his energy is drained. He switches back to reality. Shit, shit, Harry has a _boyfriend_ , what is he doing? Louis pulls back and out of Harry’s arms; Harry looks hurt and confused.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Louis says and he feels so ashamed. He feels dehydrated and sick to his stomach.

The rest of the night is tense and awkward, Louis feels like he’s let himself down.

**. . .**

[ ](http://imgur.com/geUks2X)

 

 

Louis’ avoiding him. Harry can feel it, deep in his gut. He’s not answering any of his texts and when Harry spots a light brown haired person at the cafe, they disappear a second later. It’s driving Harry crazy.

He wants to know what he did wrong. They seemed to be doing great after Liam left, fantastic even. Harry had felt so alive with Louis grinding back on him like his life depended on it. He thinks maybe he went too far, could’ve pushed Louis’ limits by moving him around like that.

It makes him anxious because he doesn’t want to lose the best thing that has happened to him in America since he met Niall.

He’s been complaining to Niall about it too and he’s sure Niall has had a constant headache with how much Harry’s been pouting and complaining. It’s just--he misses Louis, wants to cuddle with him again on the sofa and listen to his witty banter. 

He just kind of wants to know what he did wrong. He could get Louis just not being into him, but he felt a connection there, he felt a spark he wasn’t able to explain and it made Harry’s heart speed up because he was sure Louis felt the same. He guesses he was wrong though.

Harry’s just moping on his bed like a sad kitten, scrolling through Louis’ instagram feed. He feels bad for stalking but it’s the least he can do since Louis’ been avoiding him.

Niall finds him on the sofa like that and throws a pillow at Harry’s face. “Hey, what the hell!” Harry sits up and glares at Niall.

“Stop pouting.” Niall is standing above the sofa with his arms crossed like a disapproving parent.

“I’m not pouting.” Harry protest. That was a lie though, he totally is pouting, has been for the last couple days. “Okay, so maybe I am so what. Louis’ not talking to me.” Harry falls back onto the sofa and looks at his phone, as if any minute it’ll ring and it’ll be Louis.

“Don’t be such a wanker, I thought you could read Louis like an open book mate.” Harry’s heart pings; he thought he could too, but apparently not. Harry sighs. “You guys can’t keep walking on eggshells around each other, you have to tell each other how you fucking feel or else this will just go on forever and I’m not having a sorry arse for a room mate.” Niall has a point, but it’s just not that easy.

“Yeah, but it’s hard. What if he doesn’t like me, Niall?” Louis not liking Harry back would be the equivalent of the world imploding, Harry and his poor lovesick heart with it.

“I know it is, babe, but isn’t the positive outcome worth it? What if Louis _does_ like you. You guys will be so freaking happy, it’ll be sickening to be around you two.” Harry thinks about it for a second and Niall’s right. The positive outcome would be so great. Harry would be the happiest man alive.

“You’re right.” Harry admits, sitting up on the sofa. 

“Of course I am, now get your sorry arse off my sofa. We’re going to the cafe and you’re going to tell that boy how you feel.” Niall pats Harry’s leg and then gets up from the arm of the sofa.

“Yeah, yeah I am!” Harry stand up from the sofa, pumped to win Louis over. 

“You might want to change first.” Niall says, pointing to Harry’s _The Simpson’s_ boxers. 

“Oh, right.” Harry covers himself. As if Niall hasn’t seen worse.

. . .

Louis’ being cornered and he’s trying to find a way out of it, looking around the room and wishing he was some sort of spy so he could spin flying kick out of here, but sadly, he is a normal mortal with a _You Are My Cup of Tea_ shirt on. 

Zayn finally caught him and now he’s cornering him in the back room. Louis has been avoiding people like it’s his job. Harry has showed up in the last couple days and Louis slinks out of the café every time, unseen. Maybe he should be a spy.

Zayn has been trying to talk to Louis for the last couple hours and Louis has come up with excuse after excuse that he couldn’t talk to him. Zayn has finally found him though. Well played Zayn, well played.

“I thought you were going to talk to him.” Zayn has his arms crossed and even though he’s only a couple inches taller than him, Louis feels like an ant.

“I did.” Louis tries to play it off, goes back to stocking the tea.“Well, it doesn’t matter either way. I can just ignore Harry until he gives up on our friendship and then I’ll be good.” Louis looks at Zayn and gives him a silly smile. Zayn doesn’t take it the way it’s intended.

“Louis,” Zayn stops him and he has such a hurt tone in his voice that Louis has to stop what he’s doing to take a deep breath. “You can’t keep doing this. Harry came in yesterday and didn’t see you and had these stupid puppy dog eyes on, worse than even Liam.” Louis doesn’t want to picture it, but he does anyway. “I think he really likes you Lou. Don’t let this one go.” Zayn sounds almost pleading at this point. Louis pushes that feeling away.

“And I think he _really_ likes his boyfriend.” Louis doesn’t know why every time someone brings up Harry liking him, he has to remind them that Harry has a cute boyfriend that is everything Louis’ not. 

“Fine Louis, deal with it on your own, but when you’re fat and old, you’ll regret this and a lot of other stupid mistakes you’ve made.” With that Zayn leaves the back room, Louis feeling like a failure. He just really doesn’t like confrontation.

Louis supposes his punishment for not talking to Harry is to close up the cafe and when Zayn leaves the keys by his hands he doesn’t even bother to say goodbye. Louis ignores how much it hurts. Zayn can be cruel when they fight, but soon he’ll forgive and forget and move the fuck on, just like what Louis plans to do.

Louis waits for the last of the stragglers to leave and then heads for the door. “Why are you ignoring me?” Louis jumps up so high and he lets out a squeal, turning around to throw the keys at the person in defense.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Haven’t you any bloody manners? Nearly scared the shit out of me.” Louis holds his hands to his chest, his blood still pumping. He thinks Zayn and the boys were behind this. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologises and looks down at the floor. “I just want to know what I did wrong? I thought we really connected at the concert...well, until you pushed me away.” Harry puts his hand behind his head and rubs the back of his neck. “I understand if you don’t like, like me, but I just kind of wish you’d tell me.” Harry sounds so sad and Louis can’t deny the urge to blurt out how much he wants to do everything possible with Harry.

Louis settles, “It’s not that.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Don’t make me say it.” Louis crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. He doesn’t want to say it, he _really_ doesn’t want to say it.

“Say what?” Harry still has a confused look on his face. When did Harry become so thick?

“Bloody fuck, Harry. You have a boyfriend!” Louis nearly shouts, getting it through Harry’s thick head. Why does Louis like this endearing little fuckwit.

“What?” Jesus.

“That Nick guy, you were all moon eyed over him, it was bloody obvious so I don’t know why you’re here.” Louis explains and his heart sinks when he thinks about it.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry walks over to him and puts his arm on Louis’ arm, rubbing it up and down. Louis feels like shoving it off just to be rude. “Nick isn’t my boyfriend. He and I are just friends, I swear. Besides, I’m pretty sure Nick is very much in love with his dog.” Louis looks up and searches Harry’s eyes for something.  “I’m not lying.” Harry puts both of his hands on Louis’ biceps now.

“Well, how would I know.” Harry instantly removes his hands and he looks a bit betrayed, Louis wants to Harry to put his arms back on his, missing the comfort.

“I don’t know, trust me.” Harry fiddles with his fingers, looking really nervous. “Louis I really like you. I just want to know if you feel the same.” Harry looks up at him and Louis really can’t deny it now. Harry looks so desperate and Louis just wants to make out with him.

“I do.” Louis admits, trying to keep Harry’s intense eye contact but it’s hard.

“You do?” A wary smile spreads across his face, Harry’s eyes boring into his.

“Yes.” Louis smiles awkwardly.

“So you _like_ me, like me?” Harry looks like a little kid in a sweet shop and Louis’ his favourite.

“God, what are we five years old?” Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. Harry smiles like a fool.

Harry leans in slowly, still a little unsure if Louis wants to or not. Louis just rolls his eyes fondly at him and leans his face closer to Harry, hitting Harry’s lips and it feels like a wall has been beaten down. Louis shuffles closer to him and Harry grabs behind his upper thighs, tapping them lightly trying to get Louis to jump up into his arms. Louis hops up and Harry grabs him on his arse, Louis chuckling when Harry squeezes his bum. 

Harry moves them backwards and sets Louis onto a table, putting his hand on Louis’ cheek and guiding his face to kiss him deeper. Louis’ heart is beating so fast. 

They run out of breath together, keeping their foreheads pressed together, panting slightly into each others mouth. “So, have you liked me this whole time?” Harry asks in a smug tone. 

“No, thought you were a wanker for half of it.” That’s not entirely true, but Harry doesn’t have to know that. Harry whines and nudges his nose against Louis’. Louis spreads his legs so Harry can fit comfortably in between them. 

Louis leans forward to capture Harry’s lips in his again, and he thinks he could do this for the rest of his life. Harry pressed against him and kissing him like it’s the last time they ever will. The kiss gets heated quickly and Harry keeps running his hands over Louis’ shirt up and down, feeling him and it makes Louis squirm in anticipation. Waiting for Harry to do something.

Harry breaks away from the kiss; Louis chases after him but Harry turns his head away. Louis whines at him, Harry’s eyes flash over to him and stare heatedly at him. Harry looks like he wants to eat him and it makes Louis gulp, his blush settled high on his cheeks.

“Can I?” Harry asks breathlessly and Louis whines, thinking he means to take his shirt off but Harry ends up flipping Louis over on the table so that he’s lying on his stomach.

Harry runs his hands over Louis’ arse and it makes Louis groan. It’s just--Louis hadn’t expected Harry to react this way. Harry was supposed to be a nice, sweet boy but the way he’d grabbed Louis’ hips and pushed him forward onto a table is telling him differently. 

Louis is trying to hide the blush on his face because he’s usually in charge during sex, he hasn’t been handled like this in a long time and its terrifying but Harry’s squeezing his arse and it’s making Louis all hot and bothered. He’s squirming and Louis _never_ squirms. 

Harry’s bending him over a table, they just confessed their feelings for each other no less than five minutes ago and now they’re about to fuck like rabbits. Shit, he doesn’t have condoms or lube, he wasn’t expecting to be fucked today.

“Harry,” Louis gulps his mouth suddenly dry. “I don’t - I don’t have condoms.” Louis stops speaking when Harry deals a rough thrust onto Louis’ arse. Jesus, they’re rutting like teenagers, but it feels so good. 

Harry’s got Louis’ wrists and he’s holding them behind his back, keeping them there and the solid pressure Harry gives them makes Louis want to keen. 

“It’s okay. For what I have in mind we won’t need condoms.” Louis whines and god, that sounds so cheesy, but it makes Louis’ body temperature go up a notch. His breathing ragged.

Louis’ neck is at an uncomfortable angle but he can’t even stop to readjust it because Harry’s pulling down his jeans and his pants, all in one pull and the cold air that hits his arse is like a shock to everything that’s happening. Soon though Harry’s hands are pulling Louis’ cheeks apart and Louis can hear Harry humming slightly. 

Louis’ hole twitches. He can feel Harry’s hot breath almost on it. Louis whines, trying to push his arse up into Harry’s face. Harry’s going to eat him out. Shit, Louis feels high. 

A hand comes down and slaps Louis’ arse; Louis’ breath gets caught in his throat and he lets out a keen, trying to push his arse back further into Harry’s face. Another slap comes down on the other side of Louis’ arse and it pushes him further up the table, Louis’ nipples rub against the wooden table and he whines, his chest heaving. 

“C’mon Lou, wanna be good, right?” Louis closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath. His heart is racing and yes, he wants to be good, wants to please Harry. 

He’s never had these thoughts before. He’s dabbled a bit into the BDSM world with past boyfriends. Louis isn’t one for saying no to something without trying it first, but they were subs and when Louis dommed them it didn’t do anything for him and it felt kind of wrong, but right here in this moment _nothing_ feels wrong. This is so far from anything he’s ever experienced, but he feels oddly comforted from the way Harry’s running his hands up and down his back, down to his arse before squeezing him again and Louis makes a little incoherent whimper. 

Harry retreats his hands immediately and Louis whines at the loss of contact, arching his back a little. “Louis, are you okay? Was that too far?” Harry’s asking, his voice low but filled with worry.

Louis nods, “Yes,” He says sluggishly.

“What?” Harry asks, he’s running his hand through Louis’ hair softly.

Louis gulps and closes his eyes, “Yes, I want to be good.” Louis whispers quietly. He’s a little embarrassed to be like this in front of Harry, wanting and needy. Louis’ not this person, he’s not needy, but he wants to be needy for Harry.

Louis can hear Harry rustling around a little and then a pair of lips are being pressed to his tail bone and Louis shudders, his heart still beating a mile a minute. 

Harry nuzzles his face against Louis’ arse before he starts with broad licks against Louis’ hole, slow like he has all the time in the world, while Louis is lying there, body practically shaking apart from pleasure and Harry hasn’t even done anything yet. Louis has to resist pushing himself up into Harry’s face. 

Harry then starts to suck on the outside of Louis’ hole, Louis almost blacking out from the feeling. He wasn’t expecting his arse to react like this, his nerves on fire and clearly Harry’s eaten some arse before, the thought makes Louis’ blood boil with jealousy. It’s okay though, he just needs to be better than anyone Harry’s ever had before and Louis can do that.

That plan falls to shit when Harry starts nibbling on his arse like it’s his last meal, switching from sucking to biting and hitting different areas of his hole, too. Louis’ trying not to squirm. He tenses and lets out a cry of pleasure before trying to relax into it; Harry keeps switching intermittently with his spit slobbering all over Louis’ hole.

His hard cock is dripping precome and Louis feels like a wreck; he resists the temptation to rut against the table, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock.

His toes curl slightly when Harry tilts his head another angle, still going at Louis’ arse like it’s the best thing on Earth and Louis’ stomach wrenches with pleasure. He drools a bit on the table.

An unholy sound gets pushed out of Louis’ mouth when Harry retracts his mouth and traces the tip of his tongue tediously over Louis’ rim in the shape of a figure eight, the light touch driving Louis up the fucking wall. 

“Please, please- _unh_ ” Louis doesn’t even know what he was begging for but Harry seems to get the message because then Harry pushes his tongue inside of Louis and starts to fuck Louis with his tongue, in and out, his face bouncing against Louis’ arse with how into it he is. 

Louis’ toes curl and he’s letting out little breathy moans and he’s shaking with the energy to hold still. To be good for Harry, yes, he’s being fucking _good_ for Harry. 

Louis cries out when Harry dives back into his arse, flicking his tongue and licking around inside. Louis’ body tries to move away from it, almost too sensitive, but Harry just lets go of his wrists and holds Louis’ hips still. Harry hums against Louis’ arse like it tastes delicious, moving his head around with his movements. 

Louis’ fingers knot together to keep himself from moving them away from his back, he feels like he needs to hold onto something solid but he knows that Harry will be disappointed if he moves them so he keeps his hands on his lower back.

Louis starts to have a familiar tug in his gut, a telltale sign that he’s close to coming. He needs to tell Harry, but his mouth feels numb and his brain probably couldn’t even form words with the state he’s in. 

Louis moves his head to face the other way and it’s then he realises that he has tears streaming down his face, so overwhelmed with the pleasure he hadn’t even noticed. He opens his mouth only to let out another groan. He needs to come so badly. His cock needs attention, he wants Harry to touch him, to stroke him to orgasm. He whimpers at the thought.

“I’m close, I’m close,” He’s panting harshly, his back slick with sweat. “Please touch me Harry, please.” He feels new tears swell up in his eyes and it’s such a wanton need for Harry to touch him. He needs that pressure on his cock and then he’ll be orgasming, but he wants Harry to give that to him, for Harry to give him permission. It’s so sick, but Louis’ loving it.

Harry stops all of his movements and immediately withdraws from Louis, making Louis cry out again, a wet sob leaves his throat. Harry uses one of his hands to keep Louis’ cheeks spread and then delivers a harsh smack to his hole.

Louis’ breath hitches, he closes his eyes trying to get away from the little lick of pleasure he just got from Harry hitting his hole. Harry hits him again and Louis bites back a sound of pleasure, his mouth sealed and eyes still closed.

“Need me to touch your cock, pretty baby?” Harry’s voice sounds a couple octaves lower than usually is and it makes Louis break, his head getting impossibly fuzzy and he just starts chanting _yes, yes, yes_ and pleas for Harry to touch him. Completely lost in his pleasure and the way Harry is giving it to him.

Harry rubs his fingers over Louis’ hole and Louis presses back on them, arching his back to get that feeling. It’s almost a rough glide, his arse spit-dry. Harry doesn’t scold him, he just leans over Louis’ body and Louis feels the softness of fabric on his arse, Harry must’ve taken off his jeans sometime during this whole thing. 

Harry reaches his arm around Louis’ body and then starts jerking him off, his pace is fast and cruel; Louis’ keening away from the touch, but all that does is make his arse push back on Harry’s crotch and that’s almost as bad. Harry’s encompassing him, covering him with his whole body. All of Louis’ senses are of Harry and Louis loses himself in it.

“Love my tongue, huh, love?” Louis’ mind gets caught on the _love_ , _love,_ Harry just called Louis _love_. “Like me fucking you with it?” Louis whines and thrusts his hips forward into Harry’s hand, trying to get the pace but failing miserably. 

He’s still chanting a quiet _yes_. He almost feels the urge to call Harry sir, but has a little more self control than that, barely. Louis’s toes are curling and when his stomach tightens he lets out a choked shout, his face scrunching in pleasure. His body is tense and curled when he comes. It’s ecstasy, in itself. Louis’ never come that hard before in his entire life. Not even when he first found out about what orgasming _was_.

His body falls down onto the table completely limp, not a lick of energy left. He feels out of breath and he’s panting. His head still somewhere up in the clouds.

Harry takes his weight off of Louis and Louis can distantly hear the faint sounds of Harry jerking himself off and Louis knows when he comes because it hits the top of his arse and some gets on his back. Louis arches back into it, liking the feeling. 

Harry lowers himself back down onto Louis. Louis can hear that Harry’s breathing is rapid too, his heart steadily beating against Louis’ back. Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder blade. Louis’ stomach erupts into butterflies and he smiles like an idiot.

“Are you okay? That was so good, Lou. _So_ good.” Harry keeps on leaving kisses along Louis’ shoulder to his neck and Louis preens at them. He feels a little bit more like himself, now that he’s caught his breath.

Louis turns his head to look at Harry, Harry’s bun has wisps of hair falling out of it and his lips are a deep shade of red, his eyes a little glassy. Louis thinks he looks lovely.

“If you think I’m just okay after that than you’re shitting yourself.” Louis snarks and Harry bursts out into a shit eating grin and Louis just rolls his eyes at him. Harry pulls Louis’ face back to look at him so he can give him a quick kiss. Louis thinks he can get used to this.

**. . .**

  
[](http://imgur.com/4G6rycv)  
  


 

 

They’re currently making out in the back room; Harry is pretty sure they’ve already knocked down more than a couple packets of tea. Liam is going to kill them. Harry’s hands are running up and down Louis’ warm skin, while Louis is whining against his lips and scratching his biceps.

Harry hums against Louis’ lips, his hands slipping down to Louis’ arse and holding it in his hands. Louis pushes back on his hands, pressing his nails into Harry’s biceps. 

Louis pulls his face away from Harry but  he keeps on going, used to Louis being difficult. Harry starts kissing down Louis’ neck, knowing that it’s one of his most sensitive spots. Louis squirms his way out of Harry’s grip. Harry frowns at him, pouting his lips in a way he knows that always gets to Louis.

Louis narrows his eyes and puts his hand on Harry’s mouth. “Not fair.” Louis protests, Harry starts kissing at Louis’ hand. Louis takes his hand away and wipes Harry’s spit on his jeans. “Sorry, for being a good boyfriend and wanting you to get on stage on time.” Louis crosses his arms. 

Harry smiles and hugs him. “I know and I very much appreciate that.” Harry says into Louis’ hair, Harry can tell he’s still pouting. Harry’s just a little bit jittery, screw that he’s a lot jittery. Louis and Niall had somehow convinced him to do a set with Niall, but now that it’s real and almost happening, Harry feels like throwing up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Louis pushes Harry away so that he can look him in the eyes. “You’re going to do great, you’re so amazingly talented. I would kill to be as talented as you are, Harry.” Louis’ hands are on each side of Harry’s face, pulling him down to his pipsqueak level. Louis leans in and gives Harry’s nose a quick kiss. “I love you.” Louis whispers against Harry’s nose. 

Harry closes his eyes and smiles, taking a deep breath his nerves slowly falling away. Harry nods in response, doesn’t trust himself to not get emotional if he starts talking to Louis. 

“Now get out there and show everyone how lovely you are.” Louis slaps his bum on the way out and Harry can’t stop smiling.

Once he gets on stage he’s sitting on a stool and his hands are sweating furiously. He introduces himself and tries to keep his voice steady. Louis had told him to keep his eye level above the crowd, so that he isn’t staring directly at them. 

Harry doesn’t know why he’s doing this. Why, is he doing this? He looks over and sees a gorgeous guy with blue eyes who’s giving him a thumbs up and his eyes are shining. Oh, right that’s why he’s doing this.

He thinks about their relationship and how far they’ve come in the last couple months of being together. Harry thinks soon he’s going to ask Louis to move in with him. It wouldn’t change much since he practically lives there anyway and Harry wouldn’t mind waking up to see Louis’ beautiful face _every_ _single_ morning.

He also thinks about how they spent their first month anniversary getting ice cream together and how beautiful Louis’ lips and some of his chin had looked covered in vanilla ice cream and Harry had leaned over and licked it off. They’d ended up fucking in Harry’s car; it’s a lovely memory.

He thinks about how Louis had bugged him for three solid weeks to sing in front of him and that when Harry finally did Louis’ eyes were shining and he’d told Harry he’d loved him for the first time. Some people might’ve thought it was too soon, but they weren’t in their relationship and couldn’t see how much they really did love each other.

Louis grounds him; he’s his anchor. He makes him feel alive and makes him feel like he fits into his own skin and he loves Louis’ snarky comebacks and the way his face scrunches up when he finds something or someone disgusting.

Louis’ looking at him right now like he’s the sun which is utter bullshit because Louis is the fucking sun. Harry smiles and the only thing he can feel is love, no nerves, no fear, just _love_ and support from his great friends and his amazing boyfriend.

Louis’ shirt says: _Where There is Tea, There is Love_ and he doesn’t think he’s seen anything as true as that.

Harry opens his mouth and sings.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you enjoyed the fic, if you ever want to talk to me please feel free to message me on tumblr! I'm so lonely on there, I'd love to talk to you!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr is shitucute](http://shitucute.tumblr.com)
> 
> xxx


End file.
